


James Potter and the Next Generation

by vampireluver23



Series: James Potter Next Generation Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: voldemort's daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluver23/pseuds/vampireluver23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 23 years after the Battle At Hogwarts, everything is peaceful...so you think. 16 years ago the Strai Trallel Brange was born. She is speical, but as she finally lives her dream and escapes the Malfoy family and goes to Hogwarts she meets the Potters (James-Sirus, Albus-Severus and Lily) she bonds with them. But she soon discovers who she really is and whats worst is what will her crush James say....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Prologue:

Bellatrix's POV

 

"Yes. I finally get to see Tom Marvolo Riddle JR.! He will be the next greatest dark wizard since the Dark Lord!" I mutter to myself as I go to see my new son. I roll myself down to the nursery. "Where is my son?" I ask the nurse.

"Name?" I tell her my fake name Stella Brange. "Ah. Yes. What a beautiful baby. Right here." I look into the bundle of blankets.

"Hello Tom." I say. The nurse looks at me confused.

"Well, Ma'am you should know that you don't have a son."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a girl." I stare at her blankly. How! I did the potion right! How- I- Grr.

"AVADRA KADRAVA!" I say. Pulling out my wand. I catch the child as she falls. I run. I don't know where. Then I think. The Riddle House. I get on my broom and strap the child into a carrier on the back. As I reach the manor, a black dark house with windows boarded up, it is tall and imitating. They door was boarded up also but I just fixed that with magic. It's okay I can make this work.

I walk inside and see that it filthy. Cobwebs, dust, and fabric covers the chairs and couches. It was dark so I pulled out my wand and "LUMOS!"

I placed child down on the ground and used magic to fix the place. After a few hours I was finished. I looked at the child and saw she was smiling. She had pale skin, blue eyes and dark hair. She looked curious and sweet.

I need to look at the potion ingredients.

 

 

THREE YEARS LATER.

 

"Muggles?" I asked Strai. I rearranged Bellatrix Lestrange and got 'Straiex (Strai or Stray for short) Trallel (Tra-ell) Brange.'Brange as my fake name. Her plan, no...Destiny was to go to Hogwarts kill the Potters and rise as the Dark Lady!

 

"Good!" She cheered. "Muggles are good!" I swear good and nice were her first words. I scraped her with a knife. That was her punishment.

 

"No. Potters? Potters are bad. Now you say it."

 

"Potters are good!" I became frustrated and smacked her across the face.

 

"GRRRR. NO!" I screamed frustrated. She began to cry. "Good cry! Your never gonna amount to anything if you continue to cry!" I screamed. She stopped crying and started to laugh.

 

　

 

MALFOY MANOR.

 

I tugged Strai to make her walk fast. 'I hate children' I repeated over and over again. She kept falling and stumbling. "Stop!" I hissed. She looked a head and walked as quickly as she could. She stopped suddenly when she saw the Malfoy manor. She looked at me confused.

"You're going to stay here." She smiled. I wasn't the most patient mother; I had given up and tracked my nephew down to the Malfoy Manor. I walked and pulled the cloak tighter around me. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me. Saying I was supposed to have died at the Battle of Hogwarts, killed by Molly Wesley.

I knocked on the door, and a tall, thin, light blonde haired man opened the door. Draco Malfoy. "Hello?"

"Draco. It's me. Bellatrix!" I said pulling the cloak away from my face.

"Auntie Bella? How? What?" He then noticed the child. "What's that?" He asked pointing.

"It's a child, you idiot." I said."Your cousin. You are to rise, I can't. Tell Pansy that you adopted her. But she is your daughter okay. I must leave. Her name is Strai Trallel Brange. S-t-r-a-i T-r-a-l-l-e-l B-r-a-n-g-e." He quickly wrote it down.

"W-" he asked. "I am not going to raise her." he said. I stared at him and took a book out of my bag and smacked him with it. "Ow!"

"Raise her!" I screamed.

"No! What will pansy think?"

"Who cares? Take her!" I order.

"Bella where did you get?"

"This is the Dark Lord's daughter." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me like he didn't believe me.

"Yeah okay." Draco said about to close the door.

"I can talk to snakes." Strai said. She pulled out her adorable blue eyes. He looked at them and couldn't look away. She said words in what i knew were parlsetounge. He looked at me.

"See?" I asked.

"Any other proof?" He asked.

"Yes." I took Strai's arm and lifted her sleeve. "She was born with it."

"Okay. I believe you." I passed him a small bag of her belongings. I showed him her file I was keeping track of.

\----------------------------------------------------


	2. Going to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Strai and James, the two heroes of the story. Strai is living with the Malfoys...not willingly.

Chapter one:

Strai POV:

My father just contiuned to yell at me. I saw my brother leaning against the door smirking. My brother Scorpius was just like my father. Same looks, same eviliness, they were both annoying.

I am complete oppisote. I love Muggleborns, Muggles and I fasinated by The Incredible Three (Hermonie Granger, Ron Weasly and ...of Course HARRY POTTER) I secretly have always wanted to meet them! My father would disown me if I ever said that. I am pissed that my father went to school with them and made fun of them! I don't blame them for hating him, I Hate him. "It's easy to flood a floor with a bathroom on that floor. All you have to do is get all the sinks running, clog all the toliets and the open the door. It wasn't just me it was Hayley, too-"

"I don't care about your stupid friends!" He yelled his face getting as red as my shirt.

My brother entered saying the worst possible thing ever, "Father, you should know that Hayley is a Mudblood." He smiled. I reached to strangle him.

"WHAT!" He screamed more as a statement then a question. "You are friends with a Mudblood!"

 

"Don't call her that! She is a wizard just like us!" I defended my friend! "We don't choose our friends."

"That's it!" He said. Then added after a long moment of silence. "You are going to Beauxbatons Academy."

"No! Please! Mom! You can't let him do this." I flet my world shatter into a million pieces. I can't believe what I was about to say, "Father, please. If you let me go to Hogwarts." I cleared my throat carefully clearing my throat. "I will never talk to Hayley again. I will study to get exceeds expectations in ever subject or higher and I will not do anything bad. I will even pay for the robes with my own money. I have been saving. Oh please let me go!"

"Fine. You may go. But tonight I will write to the Headmaster and make reservations. The tomorrow -if she says yes- we will go to diagonally and get the things you need."

A few hours later we got our reply. I grabbed the message from my owl, Tonks. I read it out loud:

Dear Mrs. Malfoy and Ms. Malfoy,

I spoke to the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardtry, and we decided that your daughter Strai Trallel Malfoy may attend Hogwarts as a sixth year student in the beginning of the new year. We were pleased to see that see that Strai's marks were all O's for Outstandings.

We are looking foward to meet you Strai.

 

Minerva Mc Gonagal

Headmisstress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardtry.

 

I almost pasted out with excitment. I jumped up and down like a little girl who just recived a cookie. I skipped over to my parents and hugged them. "Thank You!!!!!!!" I repeated over and over again. I even kissed Scoripius on the cheek and ruffled his hair.

 

"Eww. Whats wrong with her!" He screamed and ran into the bathroom locking the doors. I skipped up to my room and jumped onto my bed!

 

"Yes!" I exclaimed!

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

James Potter POV.

 

 

I walked into King's Cross Station. I ran up to Platform 9 and 10. I to jumped through the barrier. When I heard my sister Lily call, "James! Wait for us!" She reached me, then my brother Albus-Severus or Al as I call him, then my mother (Ginny) finally my father (Harry). Yes my father is/was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and all that.

 

"Lily, he is excited to go back. I remember I was when I went to school. My sixth year was my favorite year of course." My father said. Wrapping an arm around my mother. "That's when i started to have feelings for your mother."

 

"Er- Boring. I don't care about that story I prefer the one about when you broke into the Minstry of Magic." I repiled matter-of-factly.

 

"When you fall in love like us you will care." My mother said and gave father a quick kiss on the lips.

 

"Yuck. Not in public please." Lily said, covering her eyes. I laughed. And then I suddenly belived them.

 

Waiting for the train was a girl about average height, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and straight dark brown hair that went down to her mid back. I justed started at her. And Al saw her. "Dibbs." I said and ran over to her. Then I stopped dead in my tracks next her were, the Malfoys. As the train pulled up her Draco MAlfoy began talking to her, she just nodded and was pushed towards the train. She began looking in the compartments. I made my way up to her, "Hey."

"Hi." She replies. "You look like someone." She says tapping her fingers on the seat.

 

"Well, people do tend to say i look like my father. I am James Potter." She almosted died right there.

 

"Your father is Harry Potter." She asked, her voice squeaking a little. Her voice was soft and cute. She had an american accent. I smiled. She really was cute. "My name is Strai with an I." Strai? That's an odd name.

 

"Strai. Nice to meet you. Do you want to sit with us." She smiled, then shock her head.

 

"No, I have to sit with my brother, Scorpio. I justed transfered here. I am sixth year. You?"

 

"Same. I am a Gryffindor. Hope will be in the same house. Wait, so you are a Malfoy?" She nodded and went to the compartment that Scorpio was standing in front of. His looked at me as to say Stay away from her, Potter. I walked to the compartment me and my friends/Cousins were in.

My friends were: Rose and Hugo Weasly. Our parents were all friends and we have known eachother for ever. Rose and Hugo are 3 years apart, there parents were Hermonie and Ron Weasly. Rose has light brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She resembles my Aunt Hermonie alot, she is even as smart. In her first year, Professor Mc Gongall was crying giving her her O.W.L scores. "All O's and a Weasley. I never thought that day would come." She had said. Then she reliazed her mother was Hermonie. Hugo looked more like Ron. Or Uncle Ron for me.

We all joke that O's also stand for 'Overacheiver' and that she is to smart. Her repileds are that 'J, and H aren't grades becasue there isn't a score low enough'. I blurted out, "scoripus has a sister!" I told them all about her.

"Draco has a daugter?" Hugo asked.

 

"Yeah, but stop making that face. She is really pretty. But I swear she sounded American." I repiled.

 

"Maybe, just a theroy. But maybe, Draco didn't want anyone to know about her." Rose said.

 

"Yeah." Hugo said sarcastically, "And maybe she is really a American agent sent to spy on Hogwarts to make sure Voldemort is actually dead and weren't just hiding him!" Rose gave him one of her famous death glares. "Honestly, if she is what James described her as, we keep her a secret then send her off to Hogwarts."

 

"Well, don't you find it supicous that out of all the Magic schools he picks this one to send her to?" Rose asks. "James, what was she reading?"

 

"I remember it was... Oh! Hogwarts, A History."She nodded and took out parchment and a quill and began recording everything. She wants to be a writer and write about her life.

 

"Honestly? Again?" I asked. She looked up nodded and went back to writing. "So what do you want to do this year? Find the Chamber of Secrets? Go to the third floor? Break into the Minstery? Grandpa could help us with that."

 

They laughed. "But I still can't get over that she rejected me...no girl has ever rejected me."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Strai's POV

 

 

Wow he was really cute. No snap out of it. You can't like him. Liking him would lead to weakness, weaknesses to obviousness that you like him, then -if he did like you- then he would ask you out, then Scorpio will tell father that you like his mortal enemines son and that you are dating him! Finally, he will disown you and you will have to go back to America and live with Hayley and her family! YOU CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!

So, voice inside my head what the hell do I do? Hmm? Simple just act like a Malfoy. Eww. No! Suck it up! Because if he does ask you out you will can only break his heart and-...Am I arguing with myslef? Odd.

 

"So, I saw you made a new friend." Scorpius said matter-of-factly.

 

"It's all your fault." I mutter. "It's all your fault!" I say louder. "Your fault!" I say standing.

 

Scorpius says looking confussed,"What? How?"

 

"Because even if he did ask me out I couldn't say yes or you would tell father and he will send me to that dread girly French school! So it's your fault." I was relived.

 

"Who says I would tell on my sister." He asked innocently. I started at him. What? His goal in life is to make my life horrible! "I'll make a bargin if you don't tell father I like...Rose Weasley. Then, I won't tell on you. Deal?" He asked, hold out his hand. I shook it still questioning him.

 

"Anything off the trolley, Dearies?" Asked an women about late 40's- early 50's.

 

"Yes, please." I said getting up and walking to the cart. Of course. Standing next to me was none other than James Potter. "Hi." I said.

 

He looked up and smiled, "Hey." I turned away to go back to my cart (In hand my Bertie Bot Every Flavor Jellybeans and a pumpkin pastries), When a hand came out and stopped me I looked up. The cart moved past me and now i was left alond with James.

 

"So, Having fun with little brother there?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed.

 

"No." I said. He frowned and acted like he was thinking.

 

"Hmm. If only I know someone who had room in there compartment, and was handsome, funny, and a hell of a time? Gee, where are going to find someone like that?"

 

I shrugged, "Hmm. Well, if you find someone left me know." I truned jokingly and turned back facing an amused smile.

 

"Come on." He said.

 

"Where?" I asked.

 

"We are going to my compartment."

 

"What I don't want to?"

 

"To bad. I never asked you if you wanted to." I let him pull me.

 

He opened the compartment door and held it open for me. Wow, an actual gentlemen. Who knew? I went to the empty seat across from a girl, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. And a boy with curly brownish- redish hair, brown eyes and paler skin. The girl looked like Hermonie Weasly and was even reading a book! The boy a little more Ron Weasly. "Hey guys. I picked up a Stray." He joked. I laughed to myslef.

"Oh! Hi." Said the mini Hermonie. "I'm Rose Weasly this is my brother Hugo." She said looking up from it.

 

"I am Strai--" I started but the boy cut me off.

 

"Oh, we know James hasn't stopped talking about you." He said teasingly. James then kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

 

Thats how the ride went. Joking, laughing and they asked me about myslef. I learned the boys name is Hugo and they are all cousins. James has a younger sister (Lily) and a younger brother (Albus). They tried to tell me about James when he was younger, but he keeped changing the subject. I think I'm gonna like it here.

But whenever I was around James something told me hate him, to wipe that smirk of his off his face. But another part of me told me not to. That boy is more trouble than he's worth.


	3. Sorting Mishap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strai gets sorted!

"Now we have a new student who will be joining the sixth year students. Strai Malfoy. Come here." Mc Gongall said waved me over and i heard murmuring of students like, "Another Malfoy?" and "She doesn't look like a Malfoy." I quickly walked over with my head held up high. She handed my a newish looking black witch hat. I sat down on the stool and put it on.

"Ah! Another one who comes from an all slythrin family. Hmm... you are quite different from your parents. I have to say a good heart. Quite a lot of bravery. Yes, GRIFFYNDOR!" Yes! I thought to myslef. I looked at James who smiled. I sat down and then I noticed the glares. Then I remembered, I am Malfoy. I heard whispered, saying "A Malfoy in Gryffindor? She has to be the first!" and "she doesn't look like a malfoy."

I looked to see Mc Gongall laughing. I suddenly felt self consous. I then remembered what my father said....

(FLASHBACK!)

I was leaning against a wall at kings cross station when I looked up and saw my brother staring at something. I looked and saw a small family a mom and a dad and a girl and a boy. Scoripus was watching them...more like the girl. I smiled. And went back to reading when my dad came over to me and took my book out of my hands.

"You listen to me." He said. "Don't assoicate with the Potters or I will pull you out of Hogwarts and send you Beauxbaton. And get in Slythrin."

"If you don't like me why do you keep me?"

"Reasons you'll never know." He said and pushed me towards the train. I got on and smiled. I followed Scoripus when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey." said a voice behind me.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I smiled when I remembered meeting James. He's so nice, who could hate him. He looked at me and nudged me. I gave him a small smiled and began eating.

 

 

Back at Gryffindor Common Room.....

 

"Ms. Malfoy have umm... Mr. potter take you on a quick tour around the castle." With that she turned and left the common room.

"Why do I always get assigned the Tour Guide job? Lily has the Marauder's Map!" James muttered to himslef. He then turned around and saw who he was giving the tour to.

"So you don't like spending time with me?" I asked inconnetly. 

"I, I, no. Yes. I do its-- I didn't know who I was giving it to!" He stuttered. I laughed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the portal .

"So whats the password for the portal?"

 

"Crimson turnip." He repiled. I laughed. "don't ask me I didn't come up with it." We walked and goofed off laughing and talking. He was a really good tour guide. "Really? I don't think my parents would think of that as a good career choice." He said. I laughed.

"Hey there Potty Potter!" A voice said out of no where I jumped. Right before me was a white floating man.

"Hello Peeves."

"Who is this new freshmeat?"

"Strai Malfoy."

"Nice to greet you Strai Mally- Foy!" He said and walked away.

"Sorry about that." James said running a hand through his hair.

"Are you kidding? That was wicked cool! I have never met a ghost! Evergreen doesn't have any."He told me about some of the ghost.

"Nearly Headless Nick wanted to join the headless hunt but since he was only nearly headless he couldn't. So he had my aunt and uncle and my dad go to his death day party. Just to say good things about him. And then there of course is...Moaning Murtle. She is kind of annoying. She cries alot about her death and everything. She was killed by the monster in the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that."

"A Baslicks."

"No! the Chamber of What?"

"The Chamber of Secrets?" I nodded. I waved for me to come closer i leaned in. "A secret Chamber." He whispered in my ears sending chills through my body. I hit him.

"No shit Sherlock." He looked at me confused. "Sorry Massachuttes language."

"They speak a different langage there?"

"Yes." I said sarcastically. I skipped back down the hallway. He ran to catch up to me. We got to Gryffindor Common Room. I and I started to go up the stairs.

"Good Night."

"Night." I repiled. I went upstairs and jumped on my bed. wow, i thought.

 

James POV:

I walked Strai to breakfeast. I can't stop thinking about her. I sat down next to her and Rose and we ate. I watched as she shoveled pancakes in to her mouth. I laughed. "Shut up." She looked at me her blue eyes shining behind her dark brown bangs.

"I didn't say anything." I repiled matter-of-factly. She glared at me. "What?" She shook her head and went back to eating. Her crystal blue eyes that were full of mystery and darkness. That only drew me more into them. I like a girl who has secrets, a bit of darkness, and who isn't afraid to get into a bit of trouble...which prefectly describes Strai.

But she is also hard to get...I like a challenge. She may laugh at others misries. I smiled. I mentally slapped myslef in the face. RED ALERT! She is a malfoy! We talked for a while. It was ridiculous how easy it was to talk ot her. She really liked hearing about my family. But when it came to her family she got upset and sullen. She really didn't like her family.

Strai's Pov.

Charm was useful, Defense against the dark arts was fun, potions intresting, herbology pointless (but Professor Longbottom was a great a teacher), Divination (When am I going to need this!?!).

"Now if you mix it with the wolfbane...what do you get?" Rose's hand would shoot up.-What is she a robot? I always thought- she would say the right answer, then "Good Job!" or "Congratulations!" at the end of that i like to add "For being the only one who cares!" I knew the answers did I care enough to raise my hand? No, and I am just to lazy. The boring classes dragged on, the exicting ones getting more exciting! That's how school is. But this place is way better than Evergreen!

A couple weeks dragged by the most exciting thing so far has been my howler from my father.

It was at breakfeast on tuesday. Tonks dropped a red envolpe, i knew what it was, i have gotten more than seven in my first two years of Evergreen. "Shit." I breathed. I looked at James a flash of pity came and went. It was then replaced by a smirk. I opened it and braced myslef. "GRYFFYNDOR! STRAI TRALLEL MALFOY! YOU ARE THE FIRST MALFOY TO GET INTO THE TRAITORS HOUSE. WE ARE INCREDIBLY DISAPPONITED IN YOU!" Then it ripped itslef up. I cracked up laughing. James looked at me sideways.

"You really are different." He muttered amused.

"Thank you!" I repiled surprised that he just gave me a comliment. He looked at me one eyebrow raised and just shook his head.

That was a good day. Me and James developed an intresting relationship. We. Are. Friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I am okay with that. I try to tell myslef but it doesn't always work. The pain is still there. We thrive off of sarcastic comments and mocking tones thats the relationship we have.

I was now sitting in the common room. one wedensday night. James and Rose were talking about something when i heard something I didn't quite understand. Waits the Chamber of Secrets again?" I asked.

James looked at me puzzled. "A secret chamber."

"Ha ha. No, really." I repiled sarcastically.

"It's a chamber under the fourth floor in the Girl's Bathroom. When opened the creature living inside of it would come and attack the muggleborns. Salazar Slytherin left it there before he was forced to leave by the others. It was lasted opened 28 years ago-when our parents where at school. My mum opened it-She was posessed by Tom Riddle's diary- but my dad saved her from having the life drained from her by Tom Riddle." James explained, "The funny part was that they all thought that your father opened it."

"Oh." I said. "Has anyone been in since?"

"No...well, Rose's parents went before the Battle at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Something about a horcrux and baslick fangs."

 

I nodded. I was writing to my dad. My last letter he sent me was that Scoripus DID tell him about me and James. But he elaborated on the subject. I shook my head and went back to assuring my father that nothing like what Scoripus said was true. Let's just say involved sneaking into one of the abandoned classrooms adn doing some....things.

'Dear Father,

 

NOTHING SCORIPUS SAID IS TRUE. I am a Malfoy. My blood boils at the thought. We are friendmies. Thats about it. I have to get along with him or I'll have all of Gryffindor house to deal with. I am friends with some Slythrins.

-Strai '

 

 

 

 

James's Pov.

 

I can understand why Strai was so intrested in the Chamber of Secrets. I have tried to get in but I am not a parlestonge. We became friends. Best friends. And i try to remind myslef thats what i want and what she wants.

We were sitting in the common room, Strai sitting on the window seat doing homework, Me, Rose and Hugo sitting near the fire talking about school so far, and Lily owning Al at wizard's chess. All was quite. Bam! McGongall brusts into the common room with eyes full of rage. "Which one of you did it? Ms. Malfoy? Potters? Weasly?"

"Did what Professor?" Strai asked. McGongal had always favored Lily and Strai.

"Someone has been repeating Fred and George Weasly's pranks! In the last year, the put a swamp out in all the courtyard. I walk out there this morin' and there is a SWAMP!" She yelled. "Who did this?"

"I was the last one up here Professor. It couldn't have been any of us." Lily said. She turned to Albus. "Check mate."

Albus threw his arms up furiously, "I'm done! You ALWAYS win!" He stormed out.

"Well Lily is too nice to do something like THIS. So be warned, all of you! If, When I find out who did this I will have you expelled!" She turned and walked out.

"Well, that was fun." Strai breathed.

"It was obviously Mrs. I-Flooded-a-whole-floor." I said with a cocky smirk. Strai's eyes narrowed.

"I did that- well, it was peer-pressure! My friends made me! I tried to stop them and when a teacher came they ran and left me to get in trouble for it! They KNEW that I had one last strike and I was out!" She yelled. Her hands flew to cover her mouth. Her eyes full of sorriness. She ran out.

I suddenly felt really bad about what I said.


	4. In The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strai sees James and Gwen doing something she didn't like and cries in the bathroom and meets, Moaning Myrtle.

STRAI'S POV 

I ran to the Transfiguration Courtyard. It had been three days since I flipped at James. I saw him standing there arguing with with Scoripus. I walked over. "Hey Scorp." I said ruffling his hair. James looked at me and smiled.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"I'm your sister Scropie-puss." I said pinching his cheeks.

"Yeah, my adopted one." He said and then covered his mouth.

"What?" Me and James asked. My voice was surprised, James was hopeful.

"Nothing," Scropius repiled. James pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.

"What did you say." James said his voice stern. James was hot, but when he was mad he was...SMOKING. " Come on tell." He coaxed. My heart fluttered. 'He's do this for me?' I thought. NO! He is your friend! You are not attracted to him! Okay, maybe a little.

"Alright! Strai is really adopted! She was left by a woman named Stella Brange. That's all I know! I swear!" He whimpered, whincing.

"Who is Stella Brange?" I asked.

 

"Professor!" I called to McGongal. She stopped and turned around. "I need to ask you who Stella Brange is."

"Hmm. Well, she is your mother."She said.

"I know." Trying really hard to keep sarcasm down. "But I want to know more about her."

"Well, the answer you seek are in your name. Now I must go before I tell you anymore." She walked away. I slide down the wall andput my head against it.

"Grr!" I groaned.

I sat in Charms Class. I decided to play around with my name. I wrote "Strai Trallel Brange" I wrote a couple different things fusterated i wrote "Stella Brange". "Bella Strange," Wait that sounded familar. I rearrange my name and got "Bella Letrix Strange." NO! "Bella+Trix+ Bellatrix and Le+Stange= La Strange." Bellatrix Lestrange. No, I have heard of her. She was a servant of the Dark Lord. She can't be no. My mother can't be a Dark Servant (Death Eater). I felt dizzy.

I suddenly regret wanting to know more. I was perfectly fine being in the dark not so much the light. I got up and ran out of the room I heard James call my name. I feel nauseated, the room spinning. I fall against a wall and slide down. I see black blothes and my eyes feel heavy. The last thing i remember was someone lefting me and carrying me.

 

I woke up hearing voices talk. "All I remember is she said something about her mother, and her being a LeStrange. What does that mean?"

"It's means one that she figured it out and two you really are Harry Potter's son." McGongall said.

I sat up. "So I really am Bellatrix's daughter?" McGongall nodded. "How she would have been like 50. and who would have a kid with her?" McGongall looked at James.

"You might want to be handing down to lunch,now. You don't wanna be late." He nodded, gave me an encouraging smile and left. "Yes you are right. Your mother did horrible things. Tortured Professor Longbottoms parents to insanity, tortured Hermonie Weasly. She killed many people. And a house elf the Potters were fond of. She was also 'killed' by Molly Weasly. Now I don't know how she mangaged to survive or for what purpose it was important to have you. But you are nothing like your parents. Although you do look like your father...before." She left.

I ran after her, "Wait! What about my father?" She thought.

"You will unlock your SECRETS hidden from you. you have to go to a CHAMBER your father loved. Goodbye have a day full OF education." she walked away. I stood there stunned. WHAT?

By the time I was free to go it was time for fifth period which was Potions. I ran into Lily and Sade. Sade was Luna and Neville Longbottom child. She had short blonde hair brown eyesand pale skin, she was pretty and petite. She was very quite, bu also very smart.

Lily had red hair blue eyes and pale skins, she was pretty, too. She seemed like mix everyone in her family. James said that she has the looks of her mother, skills like her uncle ron and personality like her uncle George.

"So what happened?" Lily asked.

"I fainted." I repiled

"Are you okay now?"

"Yup."

"We thought that when McGongall said that she needed to talk to you-" Sade started.

"--that she was going to blame you for my-the pranks."

"My-The pranks. That's why you pulling the pranks! That's why you have the sweet and inconnet act."

"What?" Her voiced squeaked. "No!"

"Your voice got high!" I laughed.

"Dont tell anyone. Espically James." I laughed. "No! Really! You know James can speard a rumor faster than anyone!" I agreed and ran to potions.

 

I ran in a seat next to James. "How are you?" He asked pouring something into his cauldren.

"Fine."

"What did she say." I explained everything to him. "She said I will find the SECRETS hidden from me. I have to go to a CHAMBER that my father loved. Then good day have a day full OF education. what does that mean. Secrets, Chamber, of?"

He looked at me like I stupid. "really? you don't get it?" I shook my head. "The Chamber of Secrets!"

"Oh!"

He then watched me for a minute. "What?"

"I'm trying to see if you dyed your hair. I want to see if your naturally a blonde."

"Nope. I am just natrually like this."

"Yeah."

 

 

The week had gone by slowly. James saw that I wasn't handling it very well.

*"Well think that you don't dress the same." I looked at him confused. "You don't wear a lot of black."

"Thanks. But I actually do when i'm not at school."

"Oh."* I smiled at remembering that. I could see it was hurting him to see me so gloomy. But I couldn't understand why. If he still has feelings for me he can move on. He deserves better. No! Bad girl! Do not start thinking bad about yoursleves.

I saw James and my heart made a leap but then I saw what he was doing. He was snogging Gewn Thomas. I hate her! she is my mortal enemy. That trampy little bitch! I felt tears burn in my eyes. No don't cry! But I couldn't help it. I ran away. I ran into the girls bathroom. I sat against the wall. I let the tears fall. They were full of hate, sadness, and jealousness. No your not jealous! Not of HER.

"You know I come to cry here, too." said a small voice. I looked up from my hands.

"Who said that?" I asked. A girl about 14 floated down and looked at me.

"You aren't here to make fun of me are you?"

"No. Why would I make fun of you?"

"Because I moaping Moaning Murtle."

"Your Moaning Murtle." She nodded. "My fri- some I know, told me about you."

"Oh." She frowned. She started to leave.

"Wait! No, he told me how you died. And I feel bad for you." She was shooked. I wondered if I offended her.

"Nobody had ever said that." She smiled. which made me smile. "So why are you crying."

"Because," I started. I thought of what to call James. Oh FACE IT! You LOVE him! "the guy i like was kissing my enemy." I remember how Gewn told me and Rose (we all share a room) that she was going to date James reliase there perfect for eachother, Get married, and have two kids. Gewn jr. and James jr. I don't know. I don't believe in planning ahead. I just go with the wind where ever it brings me.


	5. Chamber of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strai discovers the location to the Chambers of Secrets and begins to piece together who her father is.

"Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked hoping to get where it is found. She looked at me.

 

"Of course in their second year I watched Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and some teachers go down there." I got really excited.

 

"So you know where it is?" I asked.

 

"Of course. Why?"

 

"Because, "I started and looked at her. "It's the only way I find out who my father is."

 

"Oh. Well, it's right here." She floated over to a sink. "They said something I thinks its Parlsetounge. And then it just opened. I smiled. I slowly approached it. My heart beated quickly. It couldn't hurt to take a peek.

 

"Open." I said. And it did. I looked at her. "Thank you. And if I'm not back in 10 minutes get help?"

 

"Of course. It's what friends do." I nodded and turned back to the dark tunnel. "1...2...3!" I jumped. It turned into a huge slide. It was very dark. Pitch black. "Lumos." Ah, Lumos pretty much the only spell I know that I actually use. I am usually to lazy to turn on a light. I mean we have all this magic I should probably use. Magic cures my laziness.

 

I got up brushed myself off. I took a step and jumped. Something crunched under my feet. I covered my mouth to stop the scream. BONES! That is so gross! I walked over to a huge a mass. I was a...Huge...SNAKE. I screamed only then that I reliased that it was dead. Okay, well, I don't have to face my greatest fear today. I put my hand to my heart it was beating like 1000 mi./hr.

 

I walked near it and something caught my eye. I walked closer and picked it up. A diary! It was black leather with old parchment in it. Written on it was 'Tom M. Riddle' I opened it and flipped through the pages when a note fell out. It read:

 

Dear Strai,

 

This belonged to your father. Be very careful. If you have any questions please ask me or Harry Potter. Do not tell anyone. Even thoughs close to you. You are very special. And your father where a mask. To take of this mask rearrange the letters.

 

Sincerely,

 

Headmistress Mc Gongall

 

Okay? That was helpful. Who the hell are my parents! Why is my life so complicated?

 

 

 

James POV.

 

I walked into Charms and I saw Strai. I sat next to her. "Where have you been? Myrtle said you found who your father is. That's great." She just ignored me. "Are you mad at me?"

 

She turned to Rose who was sitting next to her. "Rose, may you please tell James that yes I am made at him and yes I did find out who my father is." She laughed and repeated it.

 

"Why?"

 

"Rose, can you please tell him that I saw what activity he was engaging in with Gwen in the hallway and I didn't approve." Rose humorly repeated this. Gewn walked in.

 

"Strai I swear she-" I felt an arm around me and was cut off by an annoying voice.

 

"Hey boyfriend." Still looking at Strai. She turned bright red and her eyes were like daggers. I smirked. I can just make her jealous.

 

"Hey girlfriend." I replied. Strai's hands were fist. She was resisting from either not hitting me or Gwen. I think she hates me more. "What's wrong Strai? If you don't want me to go out with her then all you have to do is say so. She opened and my heart leaped.

 

"No go have fun with...that." She said and turned away. My jaw dropped. "Fine I will." I replied.

 

 

 

In every class I sat near Strai with Gwen next to me. I was always kissing Gwen. Trying to hold down the bile. I didn't like kissing her. But it was worth it. Her face was priceless. She would just mutter "Jerk." And walk away. I felt bad for using Gwen. But oh well.

 

It was a week before Christmas Vacation and I was puzzled when Strai called my name in the entrance hall. She jogged up to me. "Can you please give this to your father?" I looked at her sideways.

 

"Sure?" I replied, taking the envelope. "It will cost you." I smiled. She groaned.

 

"What do I have to do?"

 

I shrugged. "I'll tell you when I think of it."

 

"Do. Not. Read. This. Understand?" She asked. I nodded. "Good."

 

"Okay." I waited until she was out of sight and started to open it and Hugo whispered, "Your death wish." It opened it. It read:

 

"Dear Mr. Potter,

 

My name is Strai Malfoy. Or so I thought it was until I found out the truth (McGonagal). I went down to the Chamber of Secrets. I found a Diary...Tom M. Riddle. I was in the trophy room and saw a reward with "Tom Marvolo Riddle" On it. I started to think my father was a good man...

 

Then one day I remembered McGonagal told me in a note she left in the diary. It said that I was supposed to rearrange the letters. I did and I was soon in a depression. The letters that started back at me read, "I am Lord Voldemort." I was told to ask you. You seem to know the most about him.

 

And Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother. It's hard to write all this down if we could meet in person I think that would be best.

 

-Strai Riddle"

 

I was shocked. She was so nice. Hope can someone so nice have such evil parents. I guess the truth is weren't our parents. Strai just proved it. But at the end of the letter that made me think that Strai didn't write this at all and then I read the rest.

 

"P.S I am scared. And please don't show this to James."

 

I laughed but it came out dry. I felt horrible though. Why didn't she tell me? Duh, she's made at me. I wish I could reach out to her. I walked quickly to the owlery to send this. I tried to avoid Gwen at all cost.

 

I was soon where I loved to be. The covered bridge. I over looked the beautiful castle. My dad had told me about this place. I quickly thought of a plan.

 

 

 

I was quickly woken up from my breakfast by a letter dropping on it. I opened it and recognized the hand writing...Dad.

 

"Dear James,

 

You have talked a lot about Strai. I would like to meet her and I don't think she wants to go to the Malfoys for Christmas Vacation. So invite her to for the holidays. And what ever it is that's bothering you and her, its simple, get over it before Vacation.

 

-Dad"

 

I turned to Strai with a smile. "My family has invite you stay with us for the vacation." She looked at me with her eyebrows raised, looked at the paper and then put on a dazzling smile.

 

"I would be honored!"But her eyes said, "And I can't wait to hear every embarrassing about you!" She looked at the paper and scanned over it, "And it seems you talk about me a lot. What do you have a crush on me?" She said, winked and went back to eating. I suddenly felt arms around me.

 

"I'm gonna miss you over vacation." Gwen said leaning in to kiss me. I stopped her. And stood up.

 

"Gwen we need to talk."

 

"Yea 'bout what?" I removed her arms from around me.

 

"I think we should break up." I said.

 

She looked at me brown eyes complete vacant. "What?"

 

"I. Think. We. Should. Break. Up." I replied miming the words. Her eyes fill with tears.

 

"Why?" She screamed. She looked at Strai who was now watching the scene with a smile full of amusement. She looked at her like she was ready to kill, she pointed at her, eyes full of rage, and "It's because of her isn't it?" When I didn't reply she screamed, "Don't lie to me! I know you like her!" I looked at her like she was crazy. I shrugged and walked away and saw Strai smile, hopeful.

 

She caught up to me. "So do you like someone else?"

 

Strai's POV:

 

I ran after him. Was Gwen right for the first time in her life? Does her like me? "So do you like someone else?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Who?" I asked, teasingly. He turned to look at me. His greens eye bright.

 

"Here's a hint." He kissed me on the cheek. And he just walked away smiling. I was in a daze. Had that really just happened? Had this day really happen? O was I just asleep dreaming a perfect day? I touched the warm spot on my cheek and I felt electricity go through me. I skipped away happily and went to my favorite spot in the Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets.

 

I opened a letter that James had left me and read it out load to moaning myrtle:

 

"Dear Strai,

 

"Nice to finally talk to you, you have made quite an impression on James he can't seem to stop writing about you. Anyway, James, Lily and Albus will be leaving the 23rd and will be coming back the 27th. You will do the same and be sure to bring anything of your fathers.

 

"-Harry Potter-"

 

I smiled. James does talk about me! That made butterflies flies in my stomach. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm evil? What if James is just leading me on? All these questions poured out of my mouth and Myrtle told me everything was going to be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter. So I am taking a vote on favorite characters. The choices are: Strai, James, Lily, Rose and Scoripus. I will be getting into the other characters. Get ready to meet the family....The next chapter should be up by Thursday or Friday. Again don't blame me for spelling mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> -Vampireluver23


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Scoripus get in a fight and sparks fly! Rose is blacking mailing James! James realizes he loves Strai! And strai is just really confused...and Strai meet the family!

I skipped down the hallway and was quite happy when. Lily ran around the corner. "Strai! James wants to see you! It's about Rose! And Scropius!" I nodded and ran in the direction that she was pointing. I ran down the long stone hallway. And I saw James.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Eh." He pointed. And I looked. Scropius and Rose were dueling. "Rose! Quit it! He's not worth it."

Rose ignored him. "You stupid little mommy's boy! I bet you won't even pass the OWLs! I bet your mother are going to bribe the school into letting you pass!"

Scoripus looked at her in confusion. "What the Hell! Why do you hate me? I barely know you!"

"My father told me on my first year that I was suppose to beat you in every test! 'Don't get to friendly with him' my father would say, 'Though, Rosie. Granddad Weasly will never forgive you if you married a PUREBLOOD.' He has told me that every year and I promised him I wouldn't." They circuled eachother, hate in there eyes. God someone do something, I thought. Wands were rasied. I felt James behind me and I tuned to look away I didn't want to see this.

"Strai, turn around." His mouth was open. I turned around and my own mouth dropped. 

Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy.... 

were... 

KISSING.

"What. The. Hell."James asked. I shrugged. "Rosie!" She spun around and pushed Scoripus away from her. He was in a daze, she was blushing red as a tomatoe. I tried to hold back my laughter. "Wait 'til her your father finds out."

"NO!" She cried. "Please James don't!"

"Why?"

"I will tell everyone your biggest secret it!"

 

James looked at her. "You have nothing on me."

"You wanna bet?"

"No, not really. I don't believe in gambling it's not very nice."

She glared at him. "I can tell everyone about the time when you were five and you-"

James cut her off with a pleading look. "Don't!"

"fine. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." For once his smart-ass smirk wasn't on his face. James walked by me pulling me along.

 

James POV.

Hate Rose. Hate Rose. How could she hold that against me I was five!

I pulled Strai along. I pulled her into potions and sat down. "What's wrong mr. Grumpy Face?" She teased. I glared at her. "Aww. Are you sad because you didn't win?"

I shock my head and smiled an evil smile. "Trust me. It's not over yet." She had a scared expression.

 

I was walking down the hallway and saw Strai. She was beatiful. She smiled at me. I almost died. Her eyes were spakling. But then she turned away.

She began talking to a boy. The boy put his arm around her and started to whisper in her ear. She giggled and nodded. He kissed her.

My blood boiled. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I was pissed. I clenched my fists. And walked up to the boy. I pulled him away from her a punched him in his mouth. She started to sob and call me a monster.

Her words hit me like a punch in the face. "I'm so sorry. I was jealous."

She looked at me in disgust. "You were jealous? Well, now you know how I felt when I saw you kissing Gewn! I didn't go and punch her!"

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I love you, Strai."

"Well I don't love you." She repiled. Her arm around the boy and pulled him through the hallway towards the hospital wing.

I felt jealous. Angery. Sad. Heart-broken.

I jerked up from that horrible dream.

I finally reliazed that I didn't just have a crush on her...I loved her. I was never going to let her go. And I knew deep down she felt the same for me.

I stayed up the rest of the night. I couldn't clear my head. What if my family didn't like her? What if the sensed she was Voldemort's daughter? Okay I doubted that. But what if she doesn't like me? 

I have never had to work for a girl. Ever sense I was eleven Girls have never been a problem for me. I am just naturally hot and charming. My smile and a wink would make every girl swoon. But what is it with Strai? Strai is just very strange.

As soon as everyone else did. I hurried down the stairs and saw Strai arguing with Scropius.

"Why are you staying with the Potters?" Scropuis inquired. "Them of all people. They are nothing like us. Father will not be please!"

"I don't care what father has to say! He isn't my father anyways!"

"But you fit in with-"

"No. I don't! I bet I'd fit in with them better than the Malfoys. I'd rather go to a freaking orphanage than go with you people!"

"See! You are already acting like the Potters! We are your family-"

"Family doesn't lie or keep secrets!" She interjected. Scropius had lost. Strai turned to me and I smiled a knowing smile. She returne it with a small smile.

 

I stepped on to the train and pulled Strai with me. We weaved through people many gossiping, "Are they dating?" one girl said to two others.

"No way." A 2nd girl said. I recognized her to be Gewn. She was obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"She just gonna be another one of them. And to think I thought she was different." Said the third.

"They can't be dating." Gewn repiled. "She is a Malfoy and he a Potter. It wouldn't work."

I found a comparment with two very happy -couply- Rose and Draco and a very unhappy Hugo. He looked at me and smiled then mouth "Kill me." I shook my head and repiled, "Nah." He glared at me.

The ride was very entertaining. But I was happy when we came to a stop. And we all got off.

I held Strai hand because I was scared of losing her. The crowd was busy. you could hear "Oh! I so happy to see you! Darling!" and "Nice to see you son!" I scoped the crowd when I saw a flash of long red hair and untidy dark hair. I ran over to them.

Strai seemed very lost. She was clinging to me. "What are you clausterphobic?" She nodded. I laughed. "Come on. Stick close. My family is right there." I said pointing and she nodded.

I dragged her over. "James!" My mother cried pulling me into a tight embrace. I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. She let go and my father ruffled my hair. "So this is the Strai you haven't stopped writing about." My mother teased. Shaking Strai's hand. "Hello dear. I'm Ginny Potter. You can call me Ginny."

"Nice to me you."

"You are even more prettier than James described." My father complimented. "You'll have to excuse him for that. He doesn't have the best vocabulary."

"Hey!" I defended. "I am a Quidditch player not a writer." I muttered. Strai just laughed.

"Harry Potter. Call me Harry." He said shaking Strai's hand. My Aunt and Uncle sooned joined us.

"Hello. I'm Hermonie." My Aunt greeted Strai polietly.

"Hermonie this is the Strai that we have heard about." my mother explained. "She will be staying with us."

"Oh." My Uncle asked curious. Oh, No, I thought, I doomed. Him and Victorie live to embrass me. "I'm Ron. Are you two dating."

I smiled. "Oh, No-" She said but I said "Yes." louder than her. "we are."

"No we aren't!" Strai exclaimed.

"Well, Strai you and Lily will be sharing her room."

"We can't she stay in my room?" I whined. Strai raised her hand.

"Can I hit him?" She asked.

Dad nodded, "Whenever nessary." Strai beamed. And she hit me on the shoulder.

"Ow." I repiled rubbing my shoulder. "Thay wasn't very nice."

"Who said I had to be nice to you?" She joked.

"Me." I repiled raising my hand.

"You don't count," She said and started to talk about books with my aunt and mother. My uncle pulled me back a little.

"You sure can pick 'em" he praised. I love my family.


	7. Stupid Horcruxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...the title says it all.

James Pov.

 

As we got out of the car I noticed a beatiful blonde woman and a man. They were both in their tweenies. The woman had lond blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and was average height and was skinny and cruvy. The man had brown eyes, aqua colored hair, and was tan and muscular.

 

Teddy and Victorie.

 

"James! Albus! Lily!" She called, hugging us.

 

"Hey Victorie." I repiled. I pointed to Strai. "This is my friend Strai."

 

"Hello Strai. I'm their cousin Victorie Weasley." Victorie greeted, shaking Strai's hand. Victorie smiled her evil, yet pretty, smile. It's the smile she uses when she either wants something or is making her evil plans.

 

"Nice to meet you." Strai said politely. Then Mum called Strai and Lily in and Al and Teddy went and got food. Leaving me and Victorie alone.

 

"So..." I started but she cut me off.

 

"You like her!" She accused.

 

"What! No! What would give you that idea." I lied. I am a horrible liar. We grew up with a lie dector for a mom, so we all stink.

 

"Liar." She sing-songed.

 

"I know." I said defeated. I just can't win lately!

 

"So you admit it!"

 

"No."

 

"Stop your lying. I can tell you do."

 

"How?" I asked suddenly interested.

 

"The way you two look at eachother."

 

"So. Your saying, we like eachother."

 

"Yes."

 

"Me and Strai?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Me, James Sirus Potter and Strai Trallel...Malfoy, Like eachother."

 

"YES! For god's sake yes!" She yelled.

 

"Shh!" I scowled.

 

"What?" She asked, and then she smirked. "You don't want her to know!" I blushed. "You're scared that she doesn't like you!" I blushed even redder.

 

"Is it that obivous?' She nodded. "Well, any advice from Victore the Matchmaker?"

 

"Yes. It's real simple." She said motioning for me to come closer. "TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!" She practically yelled. I glared at her and crossed my arms. She shrugged. "Well, if you won't. Then I will!" She ran into the door and I chased her. She got to the stairs.

 

"Victore no!" I yelled.

 

"Yes!" She repiled. I took a step.

 

"James?" my mum called.

 

"Yes, mum?"

 

"Can you help me for a minute. You can chase the girls when your done." Same thing sh esad to me when I was younger. Victore took the minute I was distracted as a gateway. She ran up the stairs and disappeared into the poorly lit, yellow hallway.

 

 

 

Strai's Pov.

 

I started to unpack my things when I heard the Victore laughing and James Yelling. I heard Ginny ask James for help, and Victore running up the stairs. There was a knock on the door and Victorie entered. "Hi Victor-"

 

"You like James!" She accused.

 

" 'cuse me?" I answered shocked.

 

"You. Like. James. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

 

"No. You don't. And, What are you talking about? I don't like James."

 

She looked at me long and hard and I squrimed under her glare. I was suddenly uncomfortable. About a minute of this, "Okay! I like James! Happy?"

 

"Very." She said with a smile.

 

"Is it that obivous?" She nodded. "What makes it obivous?"

 

"the way you two look at eachother. And, don't worry, He likes you, too." I smiled.

 

"Wait. He who?"

 

"What is it with the younger generation?" she muttered. " James! James likes you." She said like I was a three-year-old. I smiled.

 

"He does? Like your not just saying that?"

 

"I doen't lie." She said.

 

"Please don't tell him." She raised a perfect eyebrow, "Let me do it when I'm ready."

 

"Okay. But he didn't want me to tell you that he likes you."

 

"That explains the yelling and the running."

 

"Yes. It does.Well thats all I wanted to know. Bye!" She started to walk away. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Wait! Are you and Teddy dating?"

she looked at me. "Yes. Thats all sadly. I really wish he'd propose. Don't tell anyone though."She admited.

"Your secrets safe with me." I repiled as she walked away. I lied back on my bed. and sighed. Then a sigh came from somewhere else. I jumped. "Who's there? " I looked over to see a boy standing in my doorway, "James! You scared me."

"You were obivously just shocked to see such a handsome guy in you doorway." he said.

"Really? Move so I can see him." I said sarcastically sitting up excitedly.

"Ha ha." He mocked. "You and I know you like me." I stopped Victorie didn't tell him did she?

"Your delusional. Besides you and I know you like me. I can't blame you I am gorgeous!" I said flipping my hair. His face? Priceless.

James POV.

Victorie didn't did she? when I was on my way upstairs she told me that Strai liked me. And know Strai knows? Damn. My life was fine until she came into. Now? It's confusing. If i could get up the courage to tell her how I feel? Perfect. Why couldn't I do it? I've asked out alot of girls. But everytime I looked into her eyes I couldn't do it.

We were in the car driving home, my parents were asking Strai how she liked Hogwarts, they were laughing, and were all so happy. Lily seemed to look up to Strai and Al seemed to like her,too. When Strai and Albus aren't making fun of eachother and pulling pranks they act like brother and sister. Strai fits in great with my family. Mom seems to love her, Aunt Hermonie too. Dad and uncle Ron like her.

 

I watched Strai and Albus play wizard chess. When Dad came in and asked to see Strai. I waited for her to leave when I followed. I hid behind the table. Dad leaned againt the wall. "Okay, tell me everything."

she told him everythig. McGongall telling her to go to the Chamber of Secrets, finding a diary, going to the chamber and finding a locket. Dad's face turned red, he punched the wall.

"That stupid locket! It took forever to destory! It started to destory my friendship with Ron and Hermonie! Do you have it?" Strai nodded. She pulled a locket out. It had a sliver chain and sliver lining a large gold gem with an "S" in it. I was shocked. So thats what that was, I saw it earlier on the train, but i put in the back of my mind. I had heard about it.

"Yup. This is it." He said. "Can't you take it off?"

"See about that it's stuck."

"What?"

"It's stuck. I can't take it off."

"Does it hurt? Do you feel different?" Dad asked.

"No. Yes, I feel different. I feel..." She thought for a moment and whispered,"Heartless." I did notice her voice was a little more harash, and was laughing at others miseries. Don't get me wrong she did that before but she seems as though she actuals enjoys it. But she would usually help someone if their hurt. But not anymore. But what she said net kind of hurt, "Please don't James about any of this, I'm afarid he...won't like me anymore." She admited. Dad smiled.

"Honsetly, I have never seen James talk about a girl like the way he does about you. Your speacial to him." He said. Really is it that obvious? And Victorie did tell her! "Anything else?"

"Oh! I have this!" She said pulling up her sleeve revealing a tattoo. It was a snake coming out of a skull. The dark mark. My dads eyes widen.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"I was born with it." Thats why Strai always wore long sleeves. Wow. I feel like a jerk. I had made fun of her for it. But she put it off like it was nothing. She was strong minded. "What is it?"

"The Dark Mark. It was used to summon the deatheaters. You really are Voldemort's daugher. You like him. Back when he was Tom Riddle. Before this whole horecrux shit."

"Oh. Well here." she handed him a book. What is with people and books! No, that was that diary she had been carrying around for the past few days.

 

Strai's POV.

I went down to breakfast breakfast with Lily. Breakfast was it's own adventure. They tossed food back and forth, talked about everything, joked around. I was next to James, which wasn't my choice. I have been trying to avoid James because of the whole Victorie thing and meeting with Harry. I talked to Ginny about about as James calls it "Girl Shit" which included clothes, make up, boys, etc. Lily chimed in a bit.

Then I reliazed her mother, Molly, had "killed" my mother. To try to save her. My mother had tortured Professor Longbottom parents, killed so many people even Sirius Black Harry's last family member, and killed that poor house-elf. What's his name? Dobby!

Saddness washed over me. Then a horrible snake like voice spoke in my head, "Strai this is your father. Listen to me. You will not feel sad. Don't gerieve. It makes you weak! Never be weak!" Oh shit.

I looked at James who was looking at me with concern. 'Are you okay?' he mouthed. I nodded. When we were finished. "Coming on Strai I wanna show you the backyard." He said pulling me. Man he's been doing that alot.

We ran, or he ran and dragged me with him. When we were outside he pulled me into the garden. The garden was pretty. Half was a vegastable garden and the other half was a flower garden.

In the vegastable part: on the left side was tomatoes, on the right side was pumpkins, in the front was squash, in the back was cucumbers, in the middle was stuff for potions. On the other part: on the left side was Rose bushes, daisies on the right, forget-me-nots in the front, sunflowers in the back and in the center of it was a cirular patch of lilies, then a cute white arch about 7 feet high.

James sat on a bench and I followed. "What happened?" He asked quickly.

"I heard a voice."I repiled quietly.

"A voice?"

"Yes. I think it was my dad. And now i'm bothering you with all this. And you don't even know what i'm talking about and-"

"Your Voldemort's daughter" he interjected. He said putting his hands on my shoulders looking into them. I suddenly felt self consious. He intense green eyes were shining as he looked into mine. He leaned in about to kiss me...

"Strai! James! Mom wants you guys to help clean up!" James head dropped fusterated.

"Be in soon." He called. "She has inpeciable timing." He mumbled.

"How?" I demanded.

"How?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. How. How do you know that?"

"That she has inpecible timing? Well, she is my sist-"

"No! I mean how did you know that HE was my FATHER?" I asked.

"I read the letter. And easedropped on you and my dad."

"What! Its illegal to read others mail!"

"Well it isn't in my world." he said defending himslef.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to help, but you wouldn't tell me anything." He said looking at his feet. I smiled. "You should know that I will always be there for you." I smiled and leaped at him and embraced him in a huge hug. He was shocked for a second and then he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. "Even if your a pregant teenager on the side of the street. But I'd have to kill the guy who got you pregant." He said leaning his head on mine.

"Love to see how thats works out. And who says that I would tell you who it was?" He shrugged. "Maybe I want first dibs."

"He laughed. Fine. You can kill him first and then we'll bring him back from the dead and the I'LL kill. Deal?"

"Yeah, sure. Wait why are we talking about this?" He shrugged again. She we went inside.

 

 

"Strai! Here. I can't seem to get it open so it seems to be fine." he handed it to me. I went up stairs and sat crossed legged on my bed.

I turned the diary around in my hands. "Hmm." I hummed questioningly. "Open." I order, but it came out in parsletounge. Ever since I can remember snakes have found there way to me and talked to me, naturally I became TERRIFIED of snakes. Yes, Voldemort's daughter is scared of snakes. Don't you just love the irony. The diary opened on the first page and words formed on the page, 'Tell me your secrets.' It said. I was suddenly in a trance as the voice coaxed me.

"I'm your friend. Strai listen to meeeee. You must find the rest of the Horcruxes. But when the time comes bring a Potter. Not James or Harry. Lily or Albus. They know less. "

"How do I get them?" I asked. Starring only at the demonic diary.

"Strai! " I looked over to the door James was running up the stairs.

"Close the door. " the voice hissed.

"Strai! Open the door!" He yelled.

 

James Pov.

 

I ran up to the stairs and saw Strai looking at the Diary. All emotion from her face was drained.

"Close the door." a horrible voice order. She nodded. With a flick of her wand the door closed and locked. I banged on the door.

"Strai open the freaking door!" I yelled. then i remembered Strai responed to a more nicer tone of voice. "Please open the door. Please Strai." I pleaded.

"No! Sit down!" the voice barked.

"Okay." She answered. "I'm sorry James. My father says I can't."

"NEVER SAY SORRY!" The evil voice said. Then it all came together. That voice was Lord Voldemort, who was supposed to be dead for the last 23 years. He was contoling Strai. What kind of F***ed up world do I live in.

"Alhomahmora!" I yelled pointing my wand at the door. It swung open and I ran in. "ACCIO Diary!" the diary came to me and I threw it in to Lily's closet. I shut the door and locked it. I looked at Strai and my mouth dropped.

Her once beatiful crystal blue eyes were dark red. Her once shiny, long, straight brown hair was now midnight black. Her perfect milky white skin was now just pale. Her eyes were becoming snake like.

She soon passed out and with a ninja catch I caught her as she fell of the bed. I placed her back on the bed and made it look as tough she fell asleep. "We're leaving!" I heard my mom call. I waited for the door to close and I grabbed the diary from the closet and I hid it in my closet in a box within in a box that was duct-taped closed. I heard Strai call me. I walked over and saw her staring at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing. You just feel asleep." I lied.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked I grabbed my coat and hers. I tossed her, her own.

 

A couple hours of walking to one of my favorite places. It was a beatiful beach. Even in the winter it was beatiful. The same bule as Strai's eyes. I looked at her and saw that she was not right. She was smiling though. "What are you so happy about?" I teased.

"I can finally kill you." She answered. I think of the first time I ever met her. I raised my hand and wrapped it around the gem of the locket. I ripped it off of her. She let out a scream. I covered her mouth with my hands.

"James my head!" She cried.

 

Strai's Pov.

The pain. It was horrible. It was pericing my head. As if some one was stabbing me with needles filled with venom. James put his arm around me as I buried my head in his shoulder. "Get rid of it!" I cried.

He threw it into the lake. The pain suddenly stopped. I relaxed but tensed when I reliazed that james arm was around me. We satyed like that for a while. I soon was used to it.

"We should probably be heading back now. Lily and Al will think we eloped." I laughed. And we turned to leave.


	8. Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! It's Christmas! Presents, almost kisses and drama!

Strai's Pov:

 

"Happy Christmas!" Lily and James said running into my room.

"Yeah!" I said tiredly. "Now go away."

"No." James replied.

"Yes." I said pulling the covers over my head.

"No." He said pulling the off.

"Yes." I said angrily pulling the blankets back.

"No." He said now with Lily tugging them too.

"I'm very disappointed in you." I scolded Lily. She smiled an innocent and mischievous smile. I don't know how she can do both but she can. "Yes!" I exclaimed at James.

"...Nope." He said with one hard yank he tugged the blanket off the bed.

"You're unbelievable!" I yelled.

"Unbelievably handsome?" He asked. "I know." He answered posing. I laughed.

"Yeah right!" I replied laughing.

"Your aggravating!" He exclaimed.

"Aggravatingly gorgeous?" I asked. "Yup your right!" I said posing. He just smiled and rolled his eyes.

I fell back on the bed and clods my eyes. "Come on!" He whined. I shook my head. "Why?"

"Cos I'm too lazy." I yawned. I opened one of my eyes and saw James with his evil grin. "Oh no." He came up to me and scoped my up in his arms. "JAMES!" I yelled. He carried me down the stairs bridal style. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. "JAMES SIRIUS BLACK PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Okay." He said and dropped me.

"I hate" I yelled harshly. "One being woken up and two picked up!" I yelled. He just started laughing. 

"You suck."

"Yes. Yes he does." Harry said laughing. I suddenly reliazed that the rest of the potters were sitting in the living room.

 

After one dreadful hour of opening present (I hate Christmas), then one dreadful hour of cleaning the house (Me and James had the kitchen and he has no idea how to wash dishes) and two hours of preparing for the family. And by the amount of bread I am cutting (yes they trusted ME with a knife and a sharp one at that) it's a big family.

When I was done I went up to my room and sat on my bed. I started to read a book that Albus had given me. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. And in walked James. I crossed my arms and looked away. Was I really still mad at him? Nope. But he was being very nice to me (Hehehe).

"Awww. Come on Straikinz are you still mad at me? I have apologized a hundred times!" He said.

"15" I corrected.

"I can say it a hundred times if you want. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He started. I cut him off.

"Okay. Your bothering me. Give me the present that is behind your back." I demanded.

"Wow. You're good." He said sitting on the bed. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. But I do now. Now give it." I said looking at him holding out my hands.

"Nope." I frowned. "Until I get mine."

"Grr." I moaned. "Now I have to get up." I said getting up. "Walk over to my closet."I said walking over to my closet. "And take out the present." I said pulling out his present form a bag. I walked back to my bed and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said and got up and started to walk away.

"JAMES!" I yelled.

"Fine." He said and handed me my present. We opened them at the same time. "You would." He said smiling.

"There danger rings." I told him. "I wear one and you wear the other and we will know if the other is in danger. They glow red and show where we are."

"Nice. So now I will always know if you're in danger." He said.

I looked in to the box and gasped. "It's amazing!" I exclaimed. It was a beautiful necklace with small sliver beads strung on the sides, in the middle was a stunning black gem. "I love it." I looked at him and he was smiling.

"I thought you would." he said. I tried to put it not but he stopped me, "Here let me." I held my hair our tofu the way as he put it around my neck and clasped it.

"Thank you." I said. And I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes grew wide. "Oh and I was never mad at you." I called as I skipped out of the room.

 

There was a knocked on the front door and James opened it. Soon he was attacked with a hug by and old women with grey hair, brown eyes, pale wrinkly skin, she was short and chubby. She was with a man who I guess was her husband. He was tall, fat, he had tanner wrinkly skin, and he had grey hair and blue eyes.

"James dear!" The woman said.

"Hi grandma." He greeted. "Hi grandpa." He said hugging the man. He turned to me, "This is Strai. Strai this is my grandparents. Molly and Arthur." I waved.

"Hello! Yes James has told me about you in his letters." Molly said.

"So I've heard." I repiled. James blushed.

"Call me Molly and you can call him Arthur."

 

I soon met the rest of the family. And that is a lot of people. The kids were up in mine and Lily's room. I and James sat on my bed, Sade and Lily on hers, Al and Fred were on the floor in front of the beds and Rose and Molly were on a small couch.

George and Angelina Weakly were Fred and Molly's parents. George I liked right away. But he started taking bets on who thought me and James would end up married. 16 said yes. 3 say no because James will annoy me (Albus, Hugo, and Percy) and six said there not betting (Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Mrs. Tonks, and Neville). Yes, everyone else said yes. I kind of hope we do. I really like James.

"So bored." Fred complained.

"Stop complaining. It's so irrupting." I said. Everyone just stared at me, "What?" I asked.

"You-" Albus started but James put his hand up, "Drop it." James said.

Rose awed and I and James looked at her. "What? Oh! James you like her, Strai you like him. Get over it! She commanded her voice getting louder and louder.

"I can't." I said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

 

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Lily asked. I nodded. "Now Strai if he DID ask you out...What would you say?"

I shrugged, "It depends."

 

"So?"

I ask dumbly.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

I answer.

 

James POV:

 

We all sat around the table eating. I suddenly thought of something. Rose has nothing on me. I smiled. "Uncle Ron. You'll never guess what I saw Rose doing!" I said. Rose looked up with absolute terror in her eyes.

"What?" Uncle Ron asked.

"James please doesn't!" Rose begged.

"What Rose it's not like I'm gonna tell him I saw you kissing your boyfriend." I started. Her eyes went huge. "Opps."

"Rosie has a girlfriend?" Uncle George said. "Who?"

"Scor- ahh!" She kicked my chair so I fell back.

"James! Are you okay?" Strai asked helping me up.

"Fine."

"Who is it?" My dad asked.

"Scoripus Malfoy!" I said excitedly.

Everyone turned to look at Rose.

There was a perfect harmony of, "Whats!" And "Who!" And my favorite, "Are you insane?" I laughed. I saw Strai shaking her head at me.

"That was mean." She commented.

"Oh well. They were bound to find out." She laughed.

"James. Are you sure?"

"Yes. 110% sure. Strai saw too!" And everyone turned to Strai.

"Well. In his defense he is a nice kid. I lived with him for 13 years. And-" Strai defended.

"Wait. You live with the Malfoy?" George asked. Strai nodded. "But you're so nice!"

"Thank you. They are/were my adopted parents." Strai responded.

"I know, I was shocked to but she is nothing like them hence 'adopted parents'." I defended.

"Yeah. I have always been an outsider in my....family. They hate..." she stopped and motioned to all of us. "You. And I admired. They enjoyed killing. I hated it. I don't even look like them!" She said.

"Well. That all seems true." Harry said. I gave him a thankful smile. "Do you still talk to the Malfoy?"

"No. Only Scoripus. But I can't avoid him at school." She said. "They lied to me all my life and I can't stand them anymore."

"Welcome to the family!" Uncle Ron said.


	9. The Whole Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has a feeling and it isn't a good, Strai has insecurities and James is kind of asking for it.

Strai's Pov.

We walked up to the house and James called, "Were home!" I walked into the living room and walked past the kitchen door. Then I noticed something odd. The door was closed. I backed up and pressed my ear against the door.

"I swear Harry. There is something odd about that girl. I get a bad feeling when she's near. It feels cold and sad. Hateful. I think she's evil-" I recognized the voice as Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly. I promise she is NOT evil. She has a great heart. Even the children have said-"Harry started.

"-Children can be tricked. They can be very gullible." Molly interjected.

"I trust Strai and I think you should too." Harry urged.

I suddenly felt something -or rather someone- brush past me. James was looking at me curiously. I put my finger to his lips. "SHUSH!" I mouthed.

"Molly. If I tell you something...you must not tell anyone." Harry said after a minute.

"Of course."

"It's about Strai. You might see her differently. But I swear she nothing like them."

"Like who?"

"Her parents. Her parents are Bellatrix Lestrange and-"

"WHAT? How can that be?"

"-and Lord Voldemort." Harry finished.

"But there both dead! How-"

"ssh!" Harry hissed. "I know. I thought the same thing. But what really happened was actually kind of complicated.

"Strai was plan C. If the other ways of Voldemort coming back failed -which they did- then Strai was to be made.

"Voldemort knew that he was going to die. He knew that I was almost done. In the moments when he realized what was happening, he made a plan and shared it with one of his most trusted servants. Bellatrix.

"Plan C was for Bellatrix to pull out a hair and out it in a polyjuice potion. Give the potion to a death eater who then pretended to be Bellatrix. This happened when Voldemort was waiting for me in the forbidden forest. He gave her some of his blood and moved on. Bellatrix ran off to hogsmead and apperated to The Riddle's House.

"She waited for years then she made the potion 17 years ago. And then she had Strai." Harry stated.

"Oh my. Then how did she end up with Draco Malfoy?" Molly asked.

"Bellatrix wasn't the motherly type." Harry explained. "But I've been studying Strai. She strange. Not normal-" I turned away I couldn't hear anymore. I ran outside tears pouring down my face.

How could he say something like that! I know I'm different. I want to be normal.

 

James Pov.

"She's strange. Not normal-" Strai ran outside. I was about to follow her when my dad finished "She was made by a potion. But for some reason the potion didn't affect her and she came out the opposite of what they wanted." that made more sense.

I ran outside and looked around and saw Strai sitting against a tree, her knees to her chest and her head on them. I went and stood in front of her. "Stop crying." I said sternly. She looked up at me confused. She shook her head and continued crying. Man she's stubborn.

I took her hands and pulled her up. She then glared at me. "What?" she said irrated?

"MY dad didn't mean it that way." I informed her. I told her what I had overheard. "And why are you all the sudden so...sensitive. You used to never care about what people thought of you. You knew you were different and you were fine with it. What happened to THAT Strai? The Strai that I..."I stopped. "Love." I finished quietly.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." I said taking her hands in mine.

"But my parents are evil and even your grandmother thinks I'm evil. I have some odd evil aura around me. I don't think that's normal. And she's not the only one who's felt it. I walk down the corridors and students stare at me. Like they know there something wrong with me." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"There is." I said simply. She looked up at me her face showing hurt and disbelif. I smiled. "You're different. Different in the best way. And you're too nice. You got in to Gryffindor. GRYFFINDOR the house of the Brave and full of heart." I told her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said. And she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I was shocked at first then I out my arms around her. She then pulled away. And looked at me. We leaned into each other our lips inches apart....

"JAMES!" Lily yelled. "Mom wants you!" I looked down.

"I'll be right there!" I called back. I looked at Strai who blushed.

Someday Lily. I'm gonna get you back for you and you impeccable timing.

 

 

Me and Albus were setting the table when I noticed four more than usual. "Are we having Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione over along with the kids?" I asked by mom as she passed through the kitchen placing a turkey on the table.

"Yes." She answered. Then turned to glare at me. She pointed a figure at me scolding me, "Now James Sirius Potter if you say or doing anything to upset Rose I'll-" But she was cut off by the sound of the door bell. I ran to open it.

Dinner is gonna be fun.


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters, Weasleys and Strai all around a table with food. This should be good. Oh and some sketchy behavior from Strai...

Chapter 11- Dinner

James's Pov.

Strai answered the door and I hung back sacred of Rose's wrath. Aunt Hermione opened the door and pulled me and Strai into a hug, "Hey guys."

"Hi Aunt Hermione." I said kissing her cheek.

I looked behind my aunt and uncle to see a girl with light brown hair. "Hey Rosie." I said, "Are you still mad?"

"Run." She said with eyes full of rage and an evil grin. I did just that. I ran into the bathroom which was down the hall and locked the door. That should hold her, I thought.

"Alohomora." Rose casted. The door unlocked. Uh-oh. I opened the window and climbed out. I ran around the house and stayed in the back. I saw her running towards be.

I ran around the other side of the house and up the walk and ran into the house. Where my family was watching and laughing. I glared at them expect Strai because she was at least trying NOT to laugh.

"You're actually alive?" My dad asked.

"Yup." I repiled.

"James! Behind you!" Strai said. I turned and saw Rose running up the walkway. I turned and closed the door locking it and leaning against it.

"Can someone get me something to put in front of this?" They all shook their heads no. "this is going to be a long day!" I declared.

 

 

We sat around the table. The adults in discussion about politics. Then Uncle Ron made a joke about Rose and Scoripus.

Rose's eyes turned dark "Shut up! Yes I'm dating a Malfoy! But me dating Scoripus isn't nearly as bad as Who James is dating." Everyone looked confused, Strai turned pale.

"How did you find out?" Strai asked.

"I saw your letter to Uncle Harry." She said simply. But Strai studied her. Only I could tell that Strai didn't believe her.

"What are you talking about?" Uncle Ron demanded.

Rose looked at me then at Strai, "Strai is you-know-who's-daughter! And Bellatrix Lestrange is her mother."

It was silent then my mum spoke, "Harry you knew?" she said it more like a statement.

"Yeah. It was between Strai and McGonagal and then Strai wrote to me and had James send it. And I'm guessing James read the letter and then gave it to me. And Rose knows...somehow. And I just told Molly about it because she thought Strai was evil." My dad said.

I saw the faces of my family and I knew I had to step in, "Strai is nothing like them. She is the opposite. She's kind, smart, and thoughtful. She stood up for MUGGLEBORNS a bunch of times. She hates snakes. She would never hurt anyone unless she did it by accident."

 

Strai's Pov.

 

My heart fluttered when James said those things. Wow, am I turning into a love sick puppy?

My inner voice replied, yes. Yes you are.

Great. Just Great. Then I heard Ginny ask, "How?"

"It was a potion. That you put objects that resemble certain traits. Certain objects worked like a flower for beauty," I smiled when James said that. "But she obviously put something that was good., thinking it meant evil." James put it arm around me.

There was a long silence when Arthur finally spoke, "I think I speak for my family when I say this, if my grandson wants to date you Strai then fine. We are okay with that. And Rose we accept you dating Scoripus." Rose smiled a huge smile.

"Rose, if you want you can borrow my owl to send a message to Scoripus." I told her.

"Thank you."

"Oh!" I said quickly, "Be careful Tonks bites." the family looked at me curiously. "What?"

"Nothing." Ginny said quickly.

"Wait. I just thought of something." We looked at Ron.

"Finally." Harry joked.

"If Narcissi and Bellatrix are sisters that means Draco is you cousin." Ron said. I looked at him. Odd, I thought, Very odd. "And Tonks mom was sisters with Bellatrix and Narcissa so that means that Tonks is your cousin, too."

"Oh. So you know someone named Tonks that's why. Actually I named my owl after her." They looked at me. "I heard she had different colored hair."

 

 

 

I was lying in bed trying to go to sleep but tit wasn't working. I kept hearing voices telling me to go across the hall to James's room. Eventually after a long and tiring battle the voices one.

I quietly opened the door and stared. His room was so, so....James. Even in the dark I could see that the colors were gold and maroon. Way to be a Gryffindor. I suddenly wondered what his room would've looked like if he got into Slytherin. Weird.

The closet! A voice called to me, in the closet!

I tipped toed to the closet and opened the door. It let out a huge squeak. I looked over to see James still sleeping. He mumbled in his sleep, "Strai." I quietly laughed. I am SO using that against him.

I jumped to reach a box that the voices told me to get. The box started moving. I stumbled out of surprise and feel knocking a chair over, and I huge cloak falling on me. I put the cloak on a chair and grabbed the box which had fallen on the floor when I fell. I walked halfway across the room when James woke up. "Strai?" He asked half asleep.

"Yes?"

"Why are you in my room?" even though he was half asleep and it was dark I could still see a smirk .

"Checking for monsters." I replied. He nodded and lied back down. I walked out the door and ran across the hall into my room and tripped over my suitcase and landed on my bed.

"Strai?" Lily asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you up so late?"

"Checking for monsters." I lied again.

"Did you find any?"

"No. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay."

I went back to sleep only to be woken up 2 hours later.


	11. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is exactly what you think.

Chapter 10: The Kiss

Strai's Pov.

"STRAI LILY! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!" Ginny's voice echoed. I rolled over, clamping my hands to my ears. 

"Okay! Okay! Stop with the yelling! I would like to keep my hearing for another few years!" I yelled back. I got up and moved over to Lily. "Lily." I said shaking her. She didn't move. 

"LILY." I said a bit louder. She just put her head under her pillow. "Go away." 

"No," I heard someone come in the room. 

"Here let me." James offered, he walked past me over to Lily, picked her up, and walked out of the room. He proceeded down the stairs while Lily was begging James to bring her back upstairs. I followed them down the stairs to see Ginny running around the house, 

"Okay. Here's the schedule, its 8:45 am now so you have fifteen minutes to eat breakfast. 9:00 am-10:00 am you need to make sure you have all your things packed and ready to be put in the car. By 10:10 am we will all be in the car and on the way to King's Cross. Does everybody understand?" She asked. Everybody nodded. I just stood there staring. 

"I never knew she could be so demanding." I whispered to Albus who was standing next to me.

 

"She has better organizational skills then the entire Wesley family put together." He whispered back. I laughed silently.

8:50

"Lily, have you eaten?" Harry asked her. Lily shrunk in her seat for she had been sleeping while the rest of us have been eating to avoid the wrath of Ginny...apparently it's bad. 

"No." she said. 

"Lily! Do you want your mother to start screaming at me for not taking responsibility...again?" 

This family is like a sit-com. Maybe a reality TV show, you know like the famous dad, the sweet mother who can be strict when necessary mother, the oldest son being a cocky, arrogant, jerk, and the quiet middle child and the youngest that is evil but hides it very well. 

"I'm so tired." Lily complained. 

"Maybe you should've spelt." James told her. 

"I would've if Strai didn't wake me up last night." Lily mumbled to herself. 

"I had to go to the bathroom. I'm sorry if that's crime." I said, I picked up my plate and put it in the sink and went up stairs and got dressed quickly. I took out my back pack and threw it on my bed. I then began packing as quickly and accurately as possible.

10:05 am

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY INVISIBALITY CLOAK?" James hollered from the top of the stairs. 

"Wait to shout it to the neighborhood." Harry remarked. 

"James calm down!" Ginny yelled back. She turned to me, "Go help him?" she asked, I nodded. I ran up the stairs to see James having a panic attack. Personally I found it hilarious. His room was torn apart. 

"Didn't your mother tell you to calm down?" I told him. He turned and looked at me. 

"What do you want?" he asked as he dug through a truck of random things most which seemed to be Weasley and Weasley object. 

"Wow, I was sent up here to help you find...whatever it is you're looking for." 

"My invisibility cloak." He told me. 

"Invisibility cloak-wait you have an invisibility cloak?" I asked shocked. 

"Yes." 

"I am suddenly very attracted to you right now." Then my hands flew to my mouth. "Please tell me you didn't hear that." 

"No, I did." I swore under my breath. "So have there been other times you have found me attractive." I just glared at him. Then I smirked. 

"At least I don't talk in my sleep." I shot at him. I then walked in his room walked over to the closet looked around. I started to walk forward and then I bumped into something. I looked down, remembering tossing the cloak that attacked me. I bent down and pulled back to see the chair from last night. 

"I think I found it." I picked up the cloak and tossed it at him. I left the room quickly. I went to my room and brought my trunk down looking at the wall clock 10:08. 

"Strai did he find it?" Ginny asked. 

"Yup." I answered, my voice slightly irritated.

10:45

We drove up to the train station. Everybody but James and I were talking. James seemed impatient like he wanted to say something but was waiting to say it. When the car stopped I was yanked out of the car by James. 

"Ow!" I hissed, "I'm not indestructible!" 

"You should be immune to it by now." He shrugged and led me to the barrier. "Ladies first." He said. I pushed my trolley through the barrier and waited for James. As soon as he was through he pulled me behind a column. 

"What the hell James?" I hissed. 

"How do you know I talk in my sleep?" 

"I heard you-" 

"When you were checking for monsters?" he teased. 

"Y-n-yeah." 

"So why were you checking for monsters?" 

"Well, next time I'll let them eat you." I replied and tried to walk away but he stopped me. 

"We both know you weren't checking for monsters. So what were you doing?" after a minute of silence he declared, "If you don't answer I'm telling everyone at school that you were stalking me." 

"Okay. The horcruxes were telling me too. And they wouldn't shut up!" I replied. "They just kept talking, and talking and talking. So I gave in." 

"You have to learn to not give in." he told me. 

"You try doing it, then." 

"Touché." 

"Good now that's settled, can I leave?" I whined. I stepped away and tried to run, but then he grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. He pulled me close, "I've wanted to this for a long time." And with that he kissed me. 

(A/N was going to leave it here but I decided not to) 

His lips fit mine perfectly, they were soft. His arms rest on my waist, my eyes fluttered closed. He held me as if I'd runaway. But I was too shocked. 'He likes me!' my voice in my head yipped. My hands went to his hair, lace my fingers in it. It was perfect, better than any other kiss I've had, and I have had quite a few. 

"Strai? James? The train!" Ginny called. We broke apart; he looked at me, and smiled. He held out his hand and I took it, intertwining our fingers. We walked to the train I turned back to see Harry smiling at me. A knowing smile. 

"Do you think they know?" I whispered to James, as we looked for Rose and the others. 

"Motherly instincts." James answered. I nodded. 

"James!" Hugo called. He tugged us into the compartment. "Never leave me alone with them again." He told us. Me and James looked at each other and exchanged an evil look. 

"Want to make my cousin's life miserable?" he whispered. 

"Do you even have to ask?" I replied. "So I have an announcement. I, Strai Trallel Brange Malfoy RIDDLE am dating James Sirius Potter." 

"Traitor!" Hugo accused James. "Way to make me feel like the 5th wheel." 

"That was the plan." James noted. 

"Congratulations you two. Now you have to write to Uncle George because Fred owes me 5 Galleons." Hugo told us. And then he left. 

"So you are dating?" Scoripus asked. 

"Yes." I replied, and for the second time today James Potter had kissed me.


	12. Plan One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deatheaters are back! But with a new name! OH NO!!! Will Strai join them or not?

Chapter 11: Plan One

Strai's Pov.

I laughed at Scorpius's joke and ate some of my Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Jelly Beans. I looked at James and noticed he had his arm around me. I smiled and leaned back, resting my head on his shoulder. 

Scoripus looked out the window and gaped. "You might want to see this." We all got up and walked over to the window. "It can't be." Scoripus muttered. 

"But it is." James answered. I pushed myself to the front. My whole body went froze. The thing everyone was looking at. It was in the sky. It was a thing they made sure that everyone who was at the Battle at Hogwarts remembered. 

The Dark Mark. 

Things started happening all at once. 

The train stopped. 

The lights flickered off. 

A pain shot up my arm. 

Footsteps sounded in the aisle. 

A male voice was heard, "Hogwarts students. Do not be afraid. We will not harm you, unless you harm us. Give us the Dark Lord's Child," Everyone looked at me. James put his arm around me protectively. "And you can be on your merry way to your merry little school, learning you merry little spells. " 

For a moment, you could hear nothing but everyone breathing. Then the voice spoke again: 

"We know your hear. We know your mark is giving you unbearable pain. We can make it stop. It'll only get worse." He added the last part after another silence. The pain got worse. 

I bit my tongue to hold down a cry of pain, and then the pain got worse. My eyes stung with tears, I fought them back. The pain increased, I cried out in pain. Suddenly our compartment door flung open. A man stepped in. His face was masked by a decorative sliver Death eater mask. Harry had shown me pictures of them. 

"Well, well, well. The Dark Lord's Son is in this compartment." The man said. 

My mouth dropped, "I'm not a boy!" I argued. His head turned to me, and I gulped. 

"You're a girl!" he exclaimed. 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we established that." I remarked. 

"Prove it." 

"NO." 

"Not that you're a girl. That you're the Dark Lord daughter!" he explained. 

"Nah, I'm good." 

He looked at me in shock. "What? Don't you want to help take over the world?" 

I looked at him in confusion, "Why would I want to do that? I am pretty sure that that would involve planning and effort which I am terrible at both." 

"But you're the Dark Lord's so-daughter. You need to come with us, or the plan won't work." 

"You see," I started. "I have a pretty good life right now, and I'm still trying to deal with this whole thing. And I really don't need you. Whatever your name is...." 

"Xavier Gournally." 

"You know for a Death Eater, you don't have a very sinister last name." I noted. His jaw tightened. I was getting on his nerve. "Anyway. You can go now, I was kind of spending time with my friends and boyfriends." Their eyes shot to me, their faces saying, "Why are bringing us into this?" 

"Fine, we will let you go this time. But next time we won't be as merciful." He said and then there was a loud pop and he disappeared along with his followers. As soon as they were gone a loud murmur started and I knew everyone had heard. I sat back down and buried my head in James shoulder. Letting sleep engulf me.

I woke up and looked at James he gave me a small smile. I instantly knew what he was thinking. "Everyone heard." I informed him. 

"Yup." He nodded. I looked around and noticed that the compartment was empty. 

"Where is everyone?" 

"They went to stretch their legs. I kind of had to stay here, since I was being used as a pillow." He told me and I smiled sheepishly. 

"So all of that was real?" I asked, hoping to fool myself into thinking it was all a dream. 

"Yes." He told me and kissed my head. "Come on let's go for a walk." 

"You can go." I mumbled, looking at my feet. 

"You don't want to come?" I shook my head. He nudged my shoulder making me rock to the side. "Why?" 

"Because everyone knows I'm Voldemort daughter." I whined. "What if they all hate me because of that? You know Gwen she will use this against me forever! And now that we are dating and she is pretty much in love with you...I am pretty much dead." I ranted. 

"You're the nicest person I know...and the laziest but that's not the point. I don't think anyone is going to hate you. And Gwen doesn't count; she's just a bitch anyway. I only dated her because it irritated you." I laughed at what he said. 

"You know when you and Gwen kissed in the hallway. I ran and cried in the Girl's Bathroom. Hence how I found the Chamber of Secrets." I confessed. 

A huge cocky smiled played on his lips. "You were jealous?" 

I looked down at my lap and nodded. "Yes! I knew it!" he exclaimed. "My plan worked!" 

"Cocky arrogant player." I mumbled. 

"You're just so cute!"He cooed and hugged to my side. I looked up and glared at him, "I'm sorry I made you cry that day. But in my defense, she kissed me." 

I smiled, "Really?" 

He nodded, "Yay! I knew you didn't have suckish taste in girls! You know, before you kissed me." He laughed and kissed me on the lips. Suddenly I looked out the window and saw that we were there. I jumped up and prepared to get off.

James Pov.

We walked off the train, Strai seemed a little bit nervous at first but she held her head high and walked straight. She blocked out the stares and snide comments, and just focused ahead of her. 

That is until Gwen came in view. Strai looked at her, "What?" she asked in a bored tone. 

"Oh just wondering if you are going to be leaving us and joining the Dark side soon?" Gwen asked. 

"Last I checked we weren't in Star Wars." Strai remarked. 

"You know I used to wonder why someone would name their daughter Strai. Then I realized it fit you perfectly. And now that I know who your father is... well, you two are just a like-"She was caught off by Strai punching her square in the jaw. 

"Say one more about me or my father and I'll curse you so that you will look like him." Strai threatened, her eyes tinting red. "Got it?" 

Gwen said, "I'm not scared of you." 

"Well, you should be. Because if I go Death eater, you're the first one I'm coming for. Or maybe I'll save you for last. So you can wait and suffer as your mere group of friends die in strange incidents, knowing that you are next." Strai threatened again, her voice was heartless, cold, and cruel. It scared the hell out of me. "By the way, be a dear and ask your mum how's poor Cedric doing, will ya?" 

Strai then took my hand and pulled me into the Entrance H


	13. Lessons of Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strai learns that James plays a strange sport named Quidditch and finds another horcurx

Chapter 12- Lessons of Quidditch 

James Pov.

"Hurry up!" I yelled down to Strai. She was down in the Chamber of Secrets again. She was looking for either the Diadem, the Hufflepuff Cup, or a snake. She had been down for a few minutes now and I was starting to get worried about her. 

If she didn't hurry up then I would be late for Quidditch practice. I was the captain of the team and I was helping Hugo and Gwen's younger brother (Randolph), and Albus. 

"AAAAHHHH!" Strai screamed. Without thinking I slid down the slide and into the Chamber of Secrets. It was my first time being down here and I did NOT like it at all. 

I ran over bones, and found Strai staring at a large decaying snake skin. "Strai? Are you okay?" I asked her. 

"No! Look!" she said pointing in front of her. I walked up to her and now was standing in front of the snake skin. 

"You're scared of the snake skin? I know it's huge and you're scared of snakes, but this is a bit far." She turned to me, eyes wide. 

"I'm not scared of that! I am scared of that living snake right there!" She said pointing at a large snake that the width of it was the same as my arm; it was pale and had light green stripes. It hissed at us and Strai jumped back. 

"So you been standing here staring at it for five minutes then decided to scream?" I inquired. 

"No, I was walking around and then I saw it then I screamed then you came." She told me. "What are we going to do?" she asked. 

"Why are you asking me?" I asked her, "You are the one who can talk to snakes?" 

She was quiet for a second, and then started to speak in a voice I didn't understand. It was a series of hisses and shrieks. I watched curiously as she talked to the snake and got the snake to back off. 

The snake slithered away and Strai turned to me. "Let's go." I nodded and started to walk back the way we came. Then I stopped and realized, how am I supposed to get out if it's a slide? 

I turned and Strai was holding a piece of fabric in her hand. I was suddenly very worried.

Strai's Pov.

I blind-folded James and lead him up my secret way of getting out. We made it to the bathroom again. I kissed him on the lips and then untied the blind-fold and I was met by his green eyes. 

"What was the point of that?" he asked me. 

"The kiss?" 

"No the blind-fold." 

"Oh! Well I didn't want you to see my secret exit." I told him simply. 

"Okay? Anyway. What to come with me to the Quidditch Pit?" 

"What's that?" 

"The place where you play Quidditch." 

"Whats that?" 

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" he asked in disbelief. What was Quidditch? I have heard it mentioned before, but I don't know details. 

"It's a sport." 

"Oooohhhh! That makes a lot more sense. And you play?" 

"Yes I play seeker." 

"Seeker?" I asked tilting my head confused. I started to learn about Quidditch. I learned the positions and balls, the points and rules. He even gave me homework! He said I had to read Quidditch Through the Ages. I really didn't want to but he went all passionate about Quidditch and it was so cute! So I decided to humor him. He better not make me try out.


	14. Like It's Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets Strai the job of announcer at that weeks Quidditch game. This can only end badly...

Chapter 13:

Like it’s Quidditch

Strai’s Pov.

 

I started in incredulity at James. “You did what?”

He grinned, “I got you a job as the Announcer for the Quidditch games.”

“You did what without my permission?” He sighed then spoke again, “I got you a job as the Announcer for the Quidditch games.”

“Why?” I asked, glowering.

“Because,” he answered simply.

“And I am going to go through with this because…” I trailed off a waiting answer.

“You love me?” he answered more as a question then as a statement. I sighed. I thought it over for a minute. What’s the worst that can happen? Maybe I’ll get lucky and watch James fall off his broom! Or Gwen!

“I’ll do it.” I told him. He beamed and hugged.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don’t know.” I told him. He kissed me on the cheek.

“So about the comment about you loving me is that-“

“Go away!” I interjected. He laughed and walked out of the common room to go practice Quidditch. “I am an awesome person.” I muttered to myself, lounging on the couch and starting my homework.

 

I watched the players of Slytherin and Gryffindor enter the field I waited anxiously to see what this game was actually about. I have ever only seen one game of Quidditch and it was a practice game. I was still a little fuzzy on the details of the game. But hey I’ll give it my best shot.

The Quidditch Lady blew her whistle after saying something to the teams and the brooms zipped around the field.

“The keeper for Gryffindor, Hugo Weasely reflects the ball with the end of his broom! Saving the team from being tied with Slytherin.” I announce as I watch the game.

“James Potter, Gryffindor Seeker, is hot on the Snitch’s tail. Do Snitch’s have tails?”

“Malfoy! Pay attention to the game!” McGonagall hollered.

“Sorry!” I watched as that self-controlling ball-what was that called? OH yeah! The Bludger went straight for Gwen. “HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT! THE BLUDGER JUST KNOCKED GWEN OFF HER BROOM!”

“STRAI MALFOY!”

“Sorry! She’s falling, falling, falling!” I shout, then an idea popped into my head. “Maybe she’ll die! Whoops! Didn’t mean to say that! Sure glad I did!”

“DETENTION!”

“It was worth it!” I shrugged. “Looks like Gryffindor is down a Beater!” I watched as James seemed to spot something, and he zipped around the pitch. He leaned forward skillfully and swept something up into his hands. “James Potter catches the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!” there is cheering from Gryffindor and booing from Slytherin.

 

“Ms. Malfoy! I would like to see you in my office!” McGonagall orders as she comes into the Gryffindor common room. James points and laughs mouth, Ha-ha you’re in trouble.

I just glare at him. Jerk! I mouth back. I follow McGonagall to her office.

“Strai,” she began, “What has gotten into you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you okay?

“No. I’m not okay. My life is becoming so messed up! Gwen is a b-witch. She hates me. I hate her. We are arch-nemesis’s. It’s how we work. Besides that, my father Lord Voldemort! I got exposed on the train back here by some Xander or Xavier or something like that. My mother tried to kill my boyfriend’s mom and grandmother! My adopted father lied to me my whole life! Half the school thinks I am evil! I keep collecting these horecruxes! I have this feeling that something is going to happen! And the worst of all I hear my father’s voice in my head telling me to do evil things.” I gasped at all that came out.

She smiled, “Well, that sure is a lot to handle.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“What would you like me to say?”

“’Strai you’re a danger to yourself and others! You’re expelled from this school because we believe that you are going to turn evil in the end.’” I offered unsure.

“Is that what you really want?” she asked, “to leave your friends, your brother-“

“-He isn’t really my brother.”

“And James behind.” The thought of never seeing James again stabbed at my chest. “Is that what you really want?”

“No.”

“Good. Now if I asked you, who are you, what would you say?”

“I am Strai Riddle. I am not a Malfoy or Potter. I am a Riddle. Voldemort and Bellatrix’s blood runs through my veins. I cannot change that. I just need to learn to deal with this stuff. I am going to stop my father from coming back, even if it kills me.”

 

Teachers started to call me by Riddle instead of Malfoy thanks to McGonagall. All seemed normal, you know my type of normal. That is until James came and sat next to me with a strange hopeful smile.

“Why are you so happy?”

“Professor Longbottom told me that Gwen quit the team. So we need a new beater.” He answered.

“Great!” I said sarcastically, “now I will have to see her when you guys are at practices.” I pouted.

“Well…”he trailed off. He looked at me with a smile. No. I was not going to play Quidditch.

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“It involves effort!”

He glared at me, “So you won’t get over your laziness to make your boyfriend happy?”

“Yup.”

“How can you live with yourself? You are so selfish.”

“Thank you.” But that was only one of the five arguments we had on the subject. He kept pestering and pestering. When I finally gave in we were in Potions.

“Please! Please!”

“Fine! I will try out!” I answered.

“Ms. Riddle and Mr. Potter please save your personal issues for you free time.”

“Because of him I won’t be having any.” I remarked.

“Detention, Ms. Riddle. How many is that this week?”

“Four…maybe five.”

“You stop hanging out with Mr. Potter’s family. Their rubbing off on you.”


	15. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strai gets detention...with Trelawney! Uh-Oh!

Chapter 14:

Detention

Strai’s Pov.

 

I sat at a table in the divinations classroom. I leaned my head on my arm, listening to Trelawney rant.

“You must predict all the outcomes of the decisions you make. For the spirits are just beyond.” I rolled my eyes, Yes they are Trelawney. There called ghosts, they are at this school. I thought to myself. “You have got see with your inner eye! For all peoples fates are planned and changed!”

I cracked a smile. You have no idea, I thought.

“What’s an inner eye?”

“If you have to ask about the Sight then you don’t have it.” She answered.

“Why would I want it?”

“So,” she started, “you can see what the world has chosen for you! So you be ready for anything! If you can see it you can hear it! You can hear the spirits as they tell you to change the outcomes! So you can broaden your mind! You can see past all of the mundane events and seek the ones that shall turn you into a better person. A better person than your parents. But yet you are already aren’t you.” Her owl like eyes looked directly at me. “You’ve convinced many of it. But you feel it. You are slowly fading into the darkness aren’t you?”

My eyes were wide. “How do you know that?”

“I have the Sight, my dear.” Trelawney informed me, “You have it to. I can see it. A gift few have. Yet you have always been special.” She pinched my cheek when she said that.

Yup this woman should be locked up in St. Mungos.

She smiled a knowing smile, “you don’t believe me? Try.” She placed a crystal ball in front of me. “Gaze into the Orb.” I took a deep breath. I gazed into it.

“This is futile. I’m not going to see anythin-“ I stopped as I saw mist in the crystal ball. Suddenly the mist was forming a figure. No, not a figure, animal to be more exact. A snake. A person on the ground. Objects in a circle. The ball zoomed in on a face…a familiar face. The girl’s eyes were closed. She was saying something.

Her eyes opened, they weren’t the pretty blue eyes everyone complimented. No they were vicious red eyes. I was pulled from the scene by Professor Trelawney, “What do you see?”

“Me.”

 

James’s Pov.

 

“James!” I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned to see Strai running full speed towards me.

“Strai?” I asked when I noticed the look of pure shock on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I-Isawavisionofmeindetention. BecauseIhaditwithTrelaweny! AndIsawmeasmydad-“

“STRAI!” I yelled. Her head snapped up and she stopped blabbing. “I don’t understand what your saying.”

“I saw a vision of me in detention. Because I had it with Trelaweny! And I saw me as my dad. Well, he was more in me. I think. I was all really weird and scary and I am panicking! I don’t- I don’t-want to be evil. “ she stopped then she whispered something barely audible, “I’m scared.” Her eyes shimmered and I saw she was holding back tears.

“Everything,” I started as I put my arm around her. “Is going to be okay. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that without knowing?”

“I do know.”

“How? You can’t possibly knew the outcomes of the events that will follow”

“Whoa! Strai, your starting to sound like Trelawney.” Her eyes widened. I laughed.

She sighed, “It’s necessary.”

“Wha-“ she hit me. “Ow!”

“I warned you.”

I smiled. Well, as long as I say something stupid then she will still be the same old Strai. “Come on.”

“Why?”

“We’re late.”

“For what?” she asked confused.

“For beater try outs. You’re trying out.”

“WHAT?!?!?!” She shrieked.

“You need to take out your anger on something besides me.” I told her truthfully. I took her arm and dragged her to the Quidditch Pitch.

 

 

“Come on Strai! Don’t be afraid of it!” I shouted at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me. “Don’t tell me what to do Potter.” She remarked.

I rolled my eyes.

The Bludger came out of nowhere and Strai hit it with the bat and it soared. I laughed at Strai’s shocked face. I leaned forward and was next to Strai soon.

“See that wasn’t hard.” I commented.

“That was, that was” she stopped. I cringed thinking she was going to say something bad. “FUN!” she shouted.

My mouth dropped. F-fun? Fun. Fun! She liked it! Yes, I knew it! Hugo owes me 10 galleons. It is wrong to take bets made about your girlfriend, but she wouldn’t mind. At least I hope.


	16. Hints and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strai over hears something she doesn't want to...

Chapter 15:

Hints and Confusion

James’s Pov.

 

Me and Strai were walking past the girl’s bathroom, on our way to lunch. She tugged on my sleeve and nodded in that direction. I sighed and then nodded. I followed her into it.

“You people are going to start thinking we are up to no good in her.” I informed her waggling my eyebrow.

“You wish.” She laughed. “But we had to come. There’s one down there.” I pointed to the sink.

“How do you know when there is one?”

“They speak to me.” She answered with a shrug. Then she started speaking in parlsetounge. I watched as she jumped down the slide. I then waited as she found another horecruxes.

Five Minutes Later.

What is taking that girl so long? It doesn’t usually take her that long. “James?” I heard. I turned to see Myrtle floating.

“Hey Myrtle.” I greeted.

“Where’s Strai?”

“Horcrux hunting.”

“She’s taking a long time.”

“Yeah.”

“I hope she’s alright.” Instantly fear engulfed me. Oh God. I hope she’s okay.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” I said trying to convince myself. I looked down at the danger ring. It wasn’t glowing. That’s a good sign. I kept looking back down at the ring. I looked up at Myrtle smiling.

“What?” I asked.

“You really like.”

I looked at her like she just discovered the most obvious thing. “Yes. She’s my girlfriend. I would hope I really liked her.”

“No I mean like you love her.” She pressed.

I felt my cheeks get hot. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You love her. It’s obvious. I think she loves you too. You two make a cute couple. Just tell her how you feel.” She told me.

“I’m gonna go check on her.” I replied quickly, trying to avoid the conversation.

“Don’t bother. She’s fine.” Said a voice from behind me. I looked over to see Strai.

“Strai!” I exclaimed reveled. “How much of that did you hear?”

“I heard ‘tell her how you feel’” she said. But I could tell she was hiding something.

 

Strai’s Pov.

I walked around the Chamber of Secrets; I was following the sound of voices. I walked to the center and then I saw a shiny object. I instantly skipped over to it. I picked it up and saw it was a ring.

I slide the Ring into my cloak pocket. Then I froze. I heard a voice. Well actually two. Both very familiar. I followed them to a small chamber off the side the Chamber of Secret.

I peeked inside. I knew that hair, that voice. The girl turned around and my eyes widened. How could SHE be helping VOLDEMORT!

OH. MY. GOD. I need to tell James.

I ran from the chamber up to the bathroom. I stopped when I heard James and Myrtle talking. “Just tell her how you feel.” She sounded sincere.

This could only mean one thing… James was going to break up with. James’s voice brought back me back. “Don’t bother. She’s fine.” I said making my appearance.

James looked and I saw his face was a little flushed. Oh my God. He was going to break up with me. One thing for sure. I was easily jealous and a little dramatic. But if James was breaking up with me. What would I do? He doesn’t even know how I feel.

“Strai!” he exclaimed. “How much of that did you hear?”

“I heard ‘tell her how you feel’” I replied. Trying my hardest not to show my worrying in my words. In my entire history of dating (which is a long one) I have never been the dumpe, I have always been the dumper. This sucks.


	17. Caught and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone catches James and Strai after they make out!

Chapter 16: Caught and Confessions

James’s Pov.

 

Its official, Strai has been acting very strange. Stranger than usual, this in her case is EXTREMELY strange. Every time I try to talk to her, her eyes show fear. I don’t like the look of fear in her eyes. She keeps avoiding me or at least trying to.

I have been trying to tell her I love her but every time I try she changes the subject. It’s really irritating. It’s about time I confront her.

I grab Strai by the arm and pull her into the girl’s bathroom. Is it strange that I have grown use to being in here? Probably. “Strai, Please tell me why you’ve been acting really weird lately?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” she replied innocently. If I didn’t know her as well as I did, I would have believed her. But I know her, so I didn’t believe her. “Hey want to go ask Hugo and Fred if they want to play Quidditch? Come on!” She yanks my arm attempts to escape. But I stay put and she falls forward then swings back.

“See?”

“Nope.” She said popping the “p”. “I seem to be acting completely normal.” She added causally.

I give her a look that says, “I am so not believing that.”

She shrugged. “It was worth a shot.”

“So…”I prompted.

“I have been avoiding you.”

“No shit.” I replied sarcastically.

She gasped, “JAMES! Watch your mouth!” I glared at her. “Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could avoid what was coming next.”

“Strai,” I started calmly. “I have something to tell you. Do not. And I mean DO NOT try to run or make up an excuse.”

 

Both’s Pov.

Here goes nothing.

Strai’s Pov.

Here it comes. He’s going to say it. “James just say it. I already know what you’re going to say.” I stopped him.

His face looked shocked. “How?”

“I overheard you and Myrtle.” I admitted. I looked down at my feet. When I looked up I saw, James and his cheeks slight pink.

Was he blushing?

He was seriously blushing! Right before he is going to break up with me! That…that-that ASSHAT! Well he isn’t going to say it then I WILL!

“Strai.”

“James.”

“I love you.”

“I think we should break up.” We said these things at the same time. Wait. Did he just say he LOVED me? Nobody has ever told me that. Not even Draco or Pansy! My heart fluttered in my chest. Then I realized what I had said.

“Opps.” I said sheepishly.

“Opps? You just broke up with me and I said I love you and all you can say is ‘Opps’?” he exclaimed.

“I kind of made a mistake. I heard you and Myrtle and I guess I misunderstood it, my bad.” I confessed. “If it makes you any better, I don’t really wanna break up.” And he did the most surprising thing. He laughed.

“Wow! I officially believe you are a blonde. Obviously you just died your hair.”

“Shut up.” I mumbled embarrassed. I looked at him. “I love you too.” I said with a dazzling smile. I was so over filled with emotion, I moved closer to him. (A/N This sentence is dedicated to BlackSwan101 because she wrote this sentence ->) His arms went around my waist, and I pressed my lips onto his fiercely. I loved it when I kissed him. It so… right. And he was an amazing kisser. I wrapped my arm around his neck and let my fingers explore his hair. His tongue brushed against my lip asking for entrance, I gave it to him. Our tongues danced together.

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?” a voice bellowed. We jumped back in surprise. I turned to see a very pissed off McGonagall and a very awkward looking Longbottom.

“Well, we were walking by the hallway and we thought we heard a…TROLL. SO we were ran in here to make sure that there wasn’t one in here. Then we realized that there wasn’t so we then started dancing and –“

“Strai get to the point.” Professor Longbottom sighed.

“Fine. SO after we danced I realized that-“

“Oh! Just stop talking! Why the hell were you to in here?”

I gasped, “Professor! Language!”

She glared at me. For an old woman she was very scary. “Like you haven’t said it yourself.” I shrugged.

“Both of you my office now.” We nodded. We started to walk away. “And your parents will be here shortly.”


	18. Parents Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parents are here for a day of fun! What could possibly go wrong?

Chapter 17: Parents Day

Strai’s Pov.

 

“Wait, just Harry and Ginny right?” I asked. Praying for her to say. Because I wasn’t sure if I would be able to face Draco and Pansy. You know because the lied to me.

“No. I called your guardians, too, Strai.” I appreciated that she didn’t call them my “Parents”, because that would make this whole situation more awkward.

“What! You called the Malfoys?” I exclaimed.

“Yes.” McGonagall replied simply. “After all, it is Parents Day tomorrow.”

“Parents Day?” James and I answered at the same time.

“Yes, saying most of the parents were at the Battle of Hogwarts, we decided, why not have the memorial and Parents Day on the same day?”

“But, Professor, I have been here for six years and my parents and grandparents came here, yet I don’t ever remember anything about there being a Parents Day.”

“Well, we just decided to start having them.”

James looked at me and I shrugged. “Well I will leave you two to deal with your parents and or guardians.” She informed and then walked away. I looked at James.

“Honestly, I don’t know what I am more scared of the fact that she left the Malfoys and the Potters in a room together or me facing the Malfoys.” I confessed.

“It’ll be fine.” He said, his hand caressed my face softly. “I will be there with you the entire time.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

 

When we walked into to see Draco, Pansy, Harry and Ginny standing around looking furious, I instantly reached for James’s hand. “You’ll be fine.” James whispered, calmly. Draco and Harry were glaring at each other. When we walked in Draco broke his glare at Harry to me than his eyes went to our interlaced hands.

The clocked ticked away slowly, each moment getting more awkwardly intense for nobody wanted to break the fragile silence. James being James decided to break it with, “Lovely weather.”

Ginny sighed, angrily, “What were you two thinking?” she exclaimed. When Harry said, “It’s about damn time.” Ginny glared at Harry. “What?” he asked innocently. “Oh like you weren’t thinking it.” Ginny shock her head with a slight smile. She was. Everyone was.

Fred had actually complained that he owed his dad 15 gallons. I ended up yelling at him, and it caused a whole massive argument! We didn’t talk for a week.

“Wait.” Pansy interjected. “Are you two…dating?” You see Pansy was never the smartest person in the world. But she was a good cook (but not as good as Molly Weasely). She really was an idiot though, and I wasn’t sure what to say so I just nodded slowly. “Aw! That’s cute. Even though he’s not like the other boys you’ve-“James looked at me and I just avoided his gaze.

“Pansy!” Draco interrupted with a growl, “Your forgetting who the boy’s parents are.”

“Oh, and don’t forget, Mother, Uncles, Aunts, Grandparents, Cousins, Siblings and wonderful girlfriend, too!” I offered with a menacing smile. “Speaking of cousins.” I looked Draco directly in the eyes. “How’s my favorite?”

“You know?”

“Hell yeah I do!”

“Have they come for you yet?” Draco asked. Everyone besides me, Draco and James looked confused.

“Yes.”

“Then why are you still here?” he asked. “Why didn’t you go with them?”

“Well-“ I started.

“Who’s them?” Ginny asked, concerned.

“Deatheaters. You know the usual. Them wanting me to take over the Ministry and finish what was started by my father.” I answered like it was no big deal. “Oh and of course kill the Potters.”

“So they came for you?” Harry asked.

“Yes.”

“Then what are you still doing here?” Everyone but James asked.

“Well, It’s something called Stranger Danger. I don’t go with freaky people with masks. Some might do that, some might also agree to kill their headmaster…but I don’t.”

“It’s your destiny.” Draco answered confused.

“No, my destiny is what I chose. And I am sick and tired of everyone telling me that that is my destiny. It pisses me off!” I replied furiously. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

“Great. Now you made her mad. And I am going to have to deal with it.” James said. “Besides it’s not like we did anything wrong.”

“Fine, whatever. Just don’t do it again.” Ginny stated.

“Make out? Or make out in an abandoned girls bathroom?” James asked.

Harry answered, “Just keep your tongues to yourselves.”

I blushed. But James of course had to make everything worse by saying, “Oh yeah, like you and mom did in the Room of Requirements.” He said with his famous smirk.

Ginny blushed and looked at Harry and slapped on the head, “You told him that!?” she exclaimed furiously.

“I didn’t-“ Harry tried to explain.

“Relax, you guys had three kids, obviously you did worse.” James said, I covered his mouth with my hand before more things came out of it.

“I think we will be leaving now. Bye!” I called as I dragged James out of the room. As soon as the door closed I turned to James and slapped in the back of the head, “You moron!”

“It slipped out!”

“Sure.” I said not believing a thing he said right now. I rolled my eyes. “This is going to be a fun day.” I said, sarcastically.

 

“Well, students we have a surprise for you!” McGonagall said the next day at breakfast. “You parents are here for the first Parents Day!” The doors opened and you could see parents entering and finding their kids and saying things like, “I missed you.” Or “I am so proud of you getting into (blank) house!” I just stayed where I was sitting. I avoided Scoripus’s gaze all through breakfast.

According to him, I was still legally his sister. And that’s it matters to him. He wanted everything to work out and us to be a happy little family, like we were before. Which is a total lie because me and my dad always would fight, we never got along. I knew he was lying to me. I looked nothing like any of them. I knew he was keeping something from me. So I started asking questions, and that’s when he sent me to Evergreen. When I was there I didn’t want to go home. So, I stayed there for six years, never returning. Until I got expelled. I had planned to run away if they wouldn’t let me into Hogwarts.

I saw Harry and Ginny head over and sit at the table along with their whole family. We all talked, well they did I was too busy dwelling in self-sorrow about not having real parents. I was snapped away from my depression by Ginny saying, “Strai, are you okay?” I looked up from my food.

“Yeah.” I lied.

“Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to stay with us this summer and after you graduate. Harry knows how your feeling. And we think it’s a great idea and we all enjoyed you staying with us.” She smiled. My heart warmed. Well, I was for once actually wanted.

“Thanks. You guys have been so nice to me. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

“I have an idea.” 

“What’s that?”

“Make sure James stays out of trouble.” She said with a laugh. I laughed to.

“I’ll try.” I promised.


	19. Strai's Freak Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strai tries one of her methods to get rid of Draco

Chapter 18: Strai's Freak Out

 

Strai’s Pov.

 

I hate Draco, I hate Draco. I HATE DRACO! This chanted over, and over in my head. You may be wondering, “What did he do this time?”

Well, your answer is: he has been trying to break up me and James up! Or at least pulling the ‘over-protective father’ bit. Well you know what, dad? You lost that 5 years ago when you sent me away to the US! Feel like crap now?

…And I am talking to myself…again.

Great.

Well, anyway, he first started yelling at me, saying shit like, “You’re too young to date! And you can’t date a POTTER! You’re a RIDDLE!” oh and my favorite, “You’re father is probably rolling in his grave, being extremely disappointed in you!”

My reply? “GOOD! I HOPE HE IS HAVING A SUCKISH TIME IN HELL!” After that I just walked away. And did he stop at that? NO! He had to start yelling at James.

Draco said something like, “Stop dating her! She’s too good for you! You are standing between her and her destiny! You are keeping her from being evil!”

And then James said something like, “I am saving her from being someone she ISN’T! You don’t seem to understand, that SHE DOESN’T WANNA BE EVIL! SO STOP BEING A DOUCHE BAG, AND GET OVER YOURSLEF!” (A/N lstonelli27came up with that last part.J)

You think he’d stop at that? No, because he just loves to piss me off! He confronted HARRY. Yelling at him saying, “Your son needs to stop dating Strai or –“

Harry had cut him off saying, “Or what? You’re going to tell your FATHER. Well, obviously you need a new one you can actually learn some parenting skills from!” he stormed off. And that leaves just Ginny.

When Draco started to yell at her, she said, “Strai is practically my daughter now! I like her more than I like James! SO, if you wanna mess with my family, you mess with me! And you don’t wanna mess with ME!” With that she punched him in the face! It’s was official, Ginny is my hero. I laughed at how pissed James was that I was Ginny’s favorite and I wasn’t even hers! It’s proven now, I am amazing.

So yeah. It was a pretty productive day. But, it wasn’t over yet. We were all gathered in the Room of Requirements (they FINALLY showed us where it was!) and we were all having a good time. “So, you actually think of me as a daughter?” I asked Ginny and Harry.

“Of course! Lily and Albus think of you as a sister.” Ginny replied sweetly.

And James had to add, “And if I thought of you as a sister that would just be awkward, for everyone.” We all burst out laughing. “But, when we get married in a few years you really will be part of the family.”

Of course I took that moment to take sip of my drink and I ended up with butterbeer coming out of my nose. I know attractive right? Of course, it was then that we all heard, “Well, well, well, isn’t this cute?” (A/N AVPM happy BlackSwan101?).

“Draco, you little shit.” George commented.

“What I’m not invited to your little get-together?” he asked with mock sadness. “After all our children are dating, right Weasely?” he asked looking at Ron. That jerk.

I took this time to us my system of “Strai’s 7 ways to confuse/make people leave you alone!”. Step one, “Who are you?” everyone turned to look at me with faces that said, “WTF?”

“What the hell! I raised you!”

Step two: “I don’t remember any of this. I am not who you say I am. I am really the Queen of Austria. My favorite color is mauve and I own an orange zebra.” I lied.

“What are you talking about?”

Step three: “Did you know that in New Zealand, for everyone one person there is three sheep?” That just got even MORE confused looks.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Harry asked.

“Harry,” I said looking at him, “This is an “A”” I pointed to myself, “And “B”” I pointed to Draco. “Conversation… now, “C” your way out of it.”

“Dad, just go along with it. It’s safer that way.” James told him.

Step four, “It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

(The final countdown)

Ohh ho ohh

 

The final countdown, oh ho

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

(The final countdown)

 

Ohh

It's the final countdown

We're leaving together

The final countdown

We'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown

(The final countdown)

Ohh, it's the final countdown

Yea” I sung. Now I think everyone is going to take me to a mental hospital.

 

“Why were you singing?” Draco asked.

 

Step Five: “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.” I quoted.

 

“Shakespeare. Really? Shakespeare, that’s low even for you Strai.” Scoripus interjected.

 

Step Six: “Hey! You know what I’ve always wanted? A pet whale. And not a stupid little humpback, no I want narwhal. You know what else? I hate it when people call orcas, killer whales! I mean, they kill for their food! So do we! What should we start calling ourselves homo killers instead of homo sapiens. Like really! People are SO stupid sometimes!”

“I am concerned.” Harry said, “But only partially. You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t random.”

Finally Step Seven Please let this work. “WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! YOU SIT HERE AND JUDGE ME, WHEN YOU ARE A PATHEIC LOSER?!? I AM VOLDEMORT’S DAUGHTER! I DEMAND RESPECT! I DEMAND YOU THAT YOU LET ME MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! AND IF I FUCK MY LIFE UP, LIKE MY FATHER DID THEN WHOOPIE FREAKIN DO! I AM THE DARK LORD’S CHILD SO YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW BEFORE, I MURDER YOU!” I yelled in my “Voldemort voice” I have been practicing it for a while. I think it sounds great! 

Draco instantly fled like a chicken with its head cut off. Everyone was silent until Albus spoke up, “What the hell was that?”

I gasped, “Albe! Language!” Everyone just looked at me more. “Okay, I guess I owe you an explanation.”

“You think?” Albus snickered.

I glared at him, “Well, I made up this list called, ‘Strai’s 7 ways to confuse/make people leave you alone’. So I decided to use them. They have yet to fail. “

“What are these seven steps?” James asked.

“Well.” I started. “Step One: Play absolutely stupid. Step Two: Lie you ass off! Step Three: Blurt out a random fact. Step Four: Random singing and or dancing, depending which your better at. Step Five: Quote things, for this step I committed most of Shakespeare’s works and other famous writers such as: Edgar Allen Poe, Anne Rice, and Charles Dickinson, to memory. Step Six: Change the subject. Step Seven, my favorite is: GO ALL APE SHIT ON THEIR ASSES!”

“Oh, Strai, what are we going to do with you?” McGonagall said.

I know, I know. I just made your guys life! And for all of you who are like, “Oh she has had that planned for a while now” well No! I haven’t I just came up with it, on the spot. THE WHOLE CHAPTER! So ha! Also, what do you think about ‘Strai’s 7 ways to confuse/make people leave you alone? I am going to use this all the time now!


	20. Portkey Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Strai find a portkey which brings them to the Riddle House

Chapter 19: Port key Down Memory Lane

James’s Pov.

 

Strai and I walked to transfiguration class. Parents’ day was…fun. This was surprising saying the whole issue with Draco. But it was still fun.

AS we were walking we talked about ‘Strai’s 7 ways to confuse/make people leave you alone.’ “So when did you come up with it.” I asked.

“Well, one of my ex-boyfriends was really freaking me out. He kept stalking me, I mean. So eventually, I had enough. So for seven days, I did a different technique. Herman didn’t know what was wrong with me. So he gave up and never bothered me again.”

I burst out laughing, “You dated a guy named Herman?”

“Well, it would’ve been awkward if it was a girl.” She replied. She started laughing too. “But Herman isn’t as bad as the name James.”

“Yeah-“ I stopped. “That was mean.”

She smirked. “You shouldn’t make fun of people’s names if you can’t handle them making fun of yours. I should know.” She said with a sad glint in her eyes. “I used to get bullied for my name. Why do you think I walk with my head held high? I don’t care what people think. I only care about what I think. Because I am the only person that matters.” She said with a wink.

“You really are something aren’t you?”

“Yup!” she replied cheerfully. Then she looked scared. “James! Were late! McGonagall will have our heads on a platter!” Then she stopped. “Well, that might not be too bad because then we could join the headless hunt.”

“Strai! Have you been hanging out with Sir Nicholas again?”

She looked guilty, “Maybe.”

I rolled my eyes. “Strai, we are going to be late.”

She looked horrified and she ran off down the hall. I ran after her. Then Strai, being her graceful self, tripped over something and fell. I ran over to her laughing.

She glared at me, but I was to busy laughing my ass off. “Aw Strai, are you okay? No, James I am not, I hurt my wrist. Aw, would you like help getting up? Yes, I would, thank you. No problem. You know what James? What? You are the best boyfriend ever.” She said mimicking my voice.

“I know I am.” I reached down to help her up.

“Wow. How considerate!” she said sarcastically. I pulled her up.

“So does your wrist really hurt?”

“Yes.” She said cradling it. I gently touched it and pulled her over to the light.

“It looks a little bruised. “ I commented.

“No, I couldn’t tell with the blue and purple blotches.” She replied sarcastically.

“Would you like to go to the Hospital Wing?” I asked.

“No. I want to go to class.” She replied stubbornly. I looked at her.

“Well, you could at least tell me what you tripped over!”

“A book.”

“A book?”

“Yes, a written or printed work of fiction or nonfiction, usually on sheets of paper fastened or bound together within covers. You can find them in a library.”

“I know what a book is.” I told her frustrated.

“Well, you can never be too sure.” She said seriously. I smiled.

“Come one,” I took her good hand. “Let’s go find this Big Bad Book.” I looked around and spotted a book around where Strai tripped.

“Is this it?” I asked picking it up. Suddenly we were spinning and spinning, colors of blue, white, and green spun around us. And then we fell.

We landed hard on to the ground. I slowly sat up and looked at Strai. She was already up and looking around.

“This place looks so…familiar.” She said. Then she turned and her mouth dropped. Fear flashed across her eyes. She backed away slowly. I looked up to see what she was looking at.

Before us was the Riddle House.

Strai tried to run, but I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to me. “Strai? What’s wrong?”

“I grew up here.” She snapped.

“Then why are you so scared of it?”

“Because, I had an awful childhood.” She said trying to sound normal.

“Is it a curse in the Riddle family to have an awful childhood?” I asked.

“Probably. But, Voldemort could have made it better, but he decided to be crazy and kill a bunch of people.” I laughed.

“What did she do to you?”

“Abused me. “ I flinched. “And tried to train me to be evil.”

“Oh.”

“But for some reason, she couldn’t get through to me. Nothing she said made any sense to me. All I knew was that I wanted to be good. It felt like nothing evil could touch me.”

“You were three when you went to the Malfoys.” I stated.

“I know. He tried to get me to be evil. But he couldn’t do it. He wasn’t evil himself. “

“So evil can get to you?”

“Pretty much.”

“Is that why you stood up to Xavier? Because you knew that they couldn’t hurt you?”

“Yup.” I rolled my eyes.

“You could have told me.”

“What fun would that be?” she asked playfully. I smiled.

“Strai?” I asked after a moment.

“I’m not going in there.”

“Strai, all your answers are in there.” I said matter-of-factly. “You will beat yourself up over this if you turn down the opportunity. You know that.” she took a deep breath.

“Your right.” She said. “Let’s go.”

We walked up to the door and it was unlocked. “You’ll be fine.” I told her. I then remembered something. “Strai. I am going to go find the Port Key. If anything happens, yell. Okay?”

“You’re sending me into the creepy house alone?” she asked scared.

“Yes, I am. Because I know that you can do this.” I told her and kissed her on the lips. “I will be back in five minutes. But I am pretty sure; you need to do this by yourself. Be brave. Be a Gryffindor.” I then turned and left.

I heard her faintly say, “I will.” I glance behind me to see her going into the house. I walked around the way we had come.

Eventually after a few minutes I found it. Not sure if it would send me back I dropped my bag next to it. Marking it so we could find it later.

As I was walking back I heard a scream from the upstairs. I bolted into the house up the stairs and into a bedroom. I walked into the bed room to see Strai standing next to a bed with a look of digestion and fear.

“Strai?” I asked quietly.

She backed away. “No, no, no.” she repeated. She got to the wall and slide down into a sitting position. I looked at the bed.

It was a decayed body of a woman. From Strai’s reaction, it was Bellatrix.

“Strai?” I asked again, sliding down next to her. She stared at the bed, all emotion gone.

“There’s a Horcrux.” She said after a moment.

“Which one?” I asked. She shrugged. She turned her head. I saw her shaking. I put my arm around her and with my other hand turned her face to meet mine. I saw her trying to fight back tears. “You can cry in front of me.” I told her.

“I don’t want to cry.”

“Why not?”

“Because, she’s Bellatrix LeStrange.”

“So?”

“She’s evil.” she said bluntly.

“You can still cry.”

“No, she’s evil!”

“I know. But she is still your mother.” She snorted. “She may not have treated you…well. But that doesn’t mean you can’t cry.”

“But I feel bad. I feel like I am letting down all the people she ever tortured or killed.” She confessed. “Which if you didn’t know, was your father’s god father? And that house elf, Dobby, and Professor Longbottom parents! Because of her they all either had ruined lives, or are dead.” The last part came out as a sob, tears fell down her eyes. She buried her face in my shoulder.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying. She looked at me; I wiped the tears from her eyes. “Come on, let’s head back.”

“Wait! The horecrux.” She exclaimed.

“Well, where is it?”

She looked down, “She’s holding it.” I looked at the bed and got up. I saw a golden colored cup in Bellatrix’s hand. “That’s it.”

“The Hufflepuff cup.” I said in awe. I gently pried her hand opened.

Then a high pitched voice yelled, “GET AWAY FROM MY BODY!” I turned to see Bellatrix…in ghost form? That’s strange. “HOW DARE A POTTER COME HERE?”

“How did you know I was a Potter?” I asked.

“You look like ‘the Boy Who Lived’.” She glared at me. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE RIDDLE HOUSE?”

“He came here with me.” Strai said. Bellatrix turned to see her.

“Strai?”

“Yes.”

“WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?” she yelled.

“He’s my boyfriend.” She said simply. IS SHE CRAZY?!? It’s Strai.

“WHAT? HOW DARE YOU DATE HIM?”

“I can date whoever I want!” she yelled back. Well now I know where she gets her temper from.

“HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME?!?”

“How dare you treat me like crap? Or how about using me! What about abusing me!” Strai shouted.

“HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME?”

“YOU KNOW JUST LIKE 2 MINUTES AGO I WAS CRYING BECAUSE YOU’RE DEAD! BUT NOW I AM FREAKING HAPPIER THAN EVER! HASTA LA VESITA BITCH!” she said while walking threw her. I followed her out carrying the Hufflepuff Cup.

“YOU BETTER HURRY BACK TO YOUR LITTLE SCHOOL! IT’S FUNNY WHAT YOU WILL MISS WHEN YOU’RE DISTRACTED.” I looked at Strai and we bolted out the door.

 

“Let’s hurry.” We both grabbed the book and swirled back to Hogwarts. Only when we go there. Nobody was anywhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I have not read any other Harry Potter fan fictions so i did not steal this from anyone,I swear this came to me in a dream.
> 
>  
> 
> This is dedicated to the first person to read this MeghanSargo
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. this is finished on another website called wattpad.com I have the same user name on there too.


End file.
